


Captain Falcon: The First Peacekeeper

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 1 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, F-Zero (Video Games), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Street Fighter, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Captain Falcon - Freeform, F/M, FFEU Phase 1, Smash Bros, f zero, fan fiction extended universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Witness the untold story of Nicholas' best friend Colleen and how she became a legendary soldier who fights for justice. Meanwhile an old enemy from the terrorist attacks returns to settle the score with Nicholas Shay once and for all. Meanwhile Nicholas finds a new way to hid his secret and become a hero siding with Captain Falcon. Can they stop the evil mastermind before he can destroy Seattle?





	1. Rise of The 8-bits

Chapter 1: Rise of The 8-bits

Brooklyn, New York, Present Day

I was fighting off with the leader of a terrorist group known as the 8-bits. My body was injured and my suit was half destroyed. “You just don’t know when to give up do you?” he asked. “Nope!” I said. I went at him while changing another power in the suit to match his. He dodged and pushed me down. “You had a great idea, but this suit is more advanced in every way!” he said. Colleen was heading up the building. “Hold on Nick!” she said, “Just hold him off another few seconds!” I kept fighting because I knew I had to fight to save the city I loved. “I won’t let you destroy my city,” I said as I got back up. I gained up the last amount of strength I had left and punched the leader. He blocked it and picked me up. “Your days of protecting this city have come to an end,” he said as he brought me to the edge of the empire state building, “And so have you!” Colleen saw me. “Nicholas!” she said, “NICHOLAS!!!” 

Seattle Washington, 2 months earlier….

There were soldiers from the Military bringing in parts and scraps. “Alright just put them over here,” said their commanding officer, Badger. “So what do you think it is?” asked one of the soldiers. “I;m not sure,” said Badger, “But that’s what we’re gonna find out.” He had blueprints in his hands and gave them to an old man. “Jeremiah, I believe these are what you’re looking for,” he said. “Yes,” said Jeremiah. He was looking at them. “Extraordinary,” he said, “As long as we have these, there’s no hope for Jack to create his weapon.” There were unidentified choppers approaching the area. “Attention unidentified aircraft,” said someone, “You are trespassing military defenses. Identify yourself and leave or we will be forced to open fire.” No one answered. Soldiers then came out and started firing.

There was bloodshed on both sides, but the opposing side was starting to outnumber the defensive side. A man in a black suit and some shades appeared. “All hail the commander,” said the soldiers. He looked at Jeremiah. “Look how old you’ve become,” he said. “Something much worse happened to you,” said Jeremiah. “You know what I’ve come for, the blueprints for our weapons,” said The Commander, “We know you have them. IF you value your life, you will hand them over.” “I know who you were before you called yourself Majora,” said Jeremiah. “You’re wasting my time,” he said as he got out a gun ,”Now let’s try this again. Where are the blueprints to our weapons?” 

“If you look in this house you will see nothing but memories of what use to be,” said Jeremiah. “You are so right,” he said. He shot him. Two of his henchmen found the blueprints in the house. “Excellent,” said the Majora, “There will be no one to stop us now.”

Meanwhile back in Seattle Colleen was on patrol in her blue falcon. “Nothing exciting ever happens,” she said,. She saw some men in masks stealing something. “At least we have some petty crimes,” said Colleen as she put on her police hat. She chased them around the town. “Hey, what do you got against the melons?” said someone. “Pull over!” said Colleen. She didn’t know that someone was following her. She finally stopped at an area. “Shy guys,” she said. “Think the boss is gonna want these?” asked one of them. “You know it,” said another one, “Besides its not like anyone’s gonna stop us.” “Aww, a little get together and I wasn’t invited?” asked Colleen. 

“Get her!” said one of the shy guys. She fought them off using her different fighting techniques. “I’m untouchable boys, so don’t try me,” said Colleen. “You’d think so wouldn’t you,” said one of th shy guys. He got out some kind of strange weapon. It was a fire bazooka. “Time to burn,” he said. He was about to fire but someone kicked it out of his hands. It was me. “Last I checked, fire bazookas weren’t fair,” I said. I pressed on my chain shooters and tied the thugs together. The police arrived just in time. “Another day saved,” I said. “I had that covered ya know,” she said. “Yea I know, but the hell you did,” I said. “Thanks anyway dude,” she said, “You sure know when to come in the nick of time.” “Lol,” I said, “Haven’t heard that one before. One of the shy guys got away when we weren’t looking with the weapon. “Tell the boss I got the goods,” he said. Colleen and I were at a bar listening to music. 

“So what’s going on lately?” asked Colleen, “Usually you have plans with your girlfriend.” “I got dumped for another guy,” I said. “Sorry to hear that,” she said. “Yeah,” I said, “So looks like for now I’m flying solo.” “Well that sucks,” said Colleen, “Listen, if you ever wanna hang out, you know who to call.” “Thanks dude,” I said, “I appreciate that. “Here you go man,” said the owner, “One Chateau Romani.” “Thanks,” I said. I drank some of it. Colleen got one and started drinking with me. I suddenly felt the urge to be drunk and threw the glass on the ground. “Another!” I said. I started laughing and Colleen joined me. “Another!” she said. “Another!” I said. He gave us another round and soon we were super drunk. Colleen had to drag me to my apartment. Again. Two kids were watching us and left.

“I told you not to drink so much Chateau Romani,” said Colleen. “Can you blame me?” I asked, “Its so amazingly good.” “No I can’t actually,” said Colleen. “So how are things in the forces?” I asked. “They’re goin, I can tell you that,” said Colleen. I was lying on my bed watching TV. “Doesn’t look like anything is happening,” I said flipping channels. “Well what about Luna?” asked Colleen. “She’s busy with some science camp, and I haven’t heard a word from the others since I moved here years ago,” I said, “I wonder if they’re ok.” 

Majora and his men were chasing someone. “She’s bound to be here,” said one of the soldiers. The person they were looking for was an Earthbender. She shot a rock at one of the soldiers. “There she is!” said one of them. He put on some kind of mask that gave him metal skin. The Earthbender was fighting him and giving it her all. The metal man caught her off guard and punched her in the stomach. Other soldiers grabbed her and made her face Majora. “Why were you running?” he asked. “To avoid scum like you,” said the earthbender, “You killed my sister!” “Not exactly,” said Majora, “I just took her life force and turned her into stone, then I reduced her to ashes.”

“You bastard!” the earthbender said as she came at him. “You wanna know what I can do?” asked Majora, “I can absorb the attack of other people and objects, but that’s the boring part. The fun part is what I can do with it.” He had a strange fire in his hand. “How about I let you see it?” he asked. He fired it at her.


	2. Project: F.A.L.C.O.N

Chapter 2: Project, F.A.L.C.O.N  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo!)

It was another boring day in Seattle. I was walking around greeting people as I went by. Only problem was I was on my own. I haven’t seen the other Star Kids since we disbanded. I decided to lay low at a bar. “The usual,” I said, “Château Romani.” “Here you go,” said the waitress as she gave some to me. I drunk some as if I could flush all my problems away. I heard an old man bumbling about a race he lost. “What am I gonna do with this ONE COIN?!?!?!” he snapped. He dropped it and it landed near me. “Wait a minute….” Said the old man, “You’re Nicholas Shay aren’t you?” “Yes,” I said. “Enter the bet race!” he said, “Consider this a final request from an old man.” “Just settle down,” I said. “Registrations will be closing shortly for the next bet race,” said the announcer.

“Hurry up!” he said as he dragged me. “Hey, wait!” I said. I came out in a crazy looking costume. “Perfect,” he said. I got in an f-zero machine and got ready for the race to start. “Let’s go,” I said. The timer counted down and I sped up. My phone rang but I couldn’t answer it and it went to voicemail. “Hey, its Colleen, you’re probably busy with something, but I just wanted to remind you about my special day today,” said Colleen, “Its Project, F.A.L.C.O.N, and I’m the volunteer for the experiment. Just get there ok?” I looked at my watch. “I got time,” I said. I used my boosters to catch up to the other racers but I failed to notice I was running low on energy. “Almost there….” I said. I just made it before the machine ran out of juice and won. 

Later the old man gave me half of the money. “This is your share,” he said, “Take it.” “Thanks,” I said. I turned around and saw Colleen. “And you said you don’t do races,” she said with a grin. I chuckled nervously. “Ready to go?” asked Colleen. “You bet your ass,” I said. Colleen had some flashbacks of hearing about the cerium. “It’s the perfect formula for an army of soldiers,” said the chief, “Those of you wanting to try it should sign up.” In the flashback I told the chief that Colleen would be the perfect candidate since no one else signed. “Nick, I can’t thank you enough for volunteering me for this,” said Colleen. “No problem,” I said. There were some tests for other people but none of them were good enough to survive the project. Now nobody died during the tests, they just got some serious boo boos.

“Colleen,” said the chief, “I see you’re the only one who survived. I’m still not surprised.” Colleen just scoffed. She was determined to make it through. Professor Elvin came into the room with other scientists. “Nicholas,” said Luna. “Its been a while,” I said. Colleen came back in her bra and shorts. “Nicholas, you should come upstairs,” said Luna, “It could get really light in here.” “Ladies and gentleman,” said Professor Elvin, “Today you are about to witness the step in evolution.” He held a small vile of a blue liquid. “This is the cerium of Project F.A.L.C.O.N,” he said, “One given, it will enhance the soldier both mentally and physically.” Colleen came closer to the professor. He gave her a needle. “That wasn’t so bad,” she said. “That was just the beginning,” said Elvin. He pulled a curtain and showed some kind of new machine. “Once the soldiers step into the machine, when they come out, they will emerge a new person,” said Elvin, “And Colleen will be the first to try.” There were more viles with the same liquid. Colleen stepped inside. 

“Infusion of the cerium will begin in 5, 4, 3, 2,” said the professor, “1.” The liquid started going inside of her body. “Now Luna,” said the professor. Luna pulled a switch closing the capsule. “Its probably too late to ask for a drink isn’t it?” asked Colleen. “Continue with the process,” said Elvin. We put on shades. “Process is at 20%, 30, 40, 50,” said Luna, “60….” We heard Colleen screaming. “Colleen are you ok?” asked Elvin, “Shut it down! Shut it….” “NO!” said Colleen, “I can do this! Keep going!!” “Keep going,” said Elvin. The process kept going and eventually stopped. “Open the capsule,” said Elvin. It opened revealing Colleen. She was taller and more muscular. 

The chief looked at her. “She actually pulled it off,” he said. One of the scientists secretly had a bob-omb in his hand. He threw it startling everyone. He then got a gun and aimed it at the professor. “Watch out!” I said. He shot me and I fell down. The wound healed and I was back up. “Man this accelerated healing works like a charm,” I said. While I wasn’t looking the man took a vile with the cerium and ran off. “Hey!” I said. He stole a car and drove off. I chased after him and so did Colleen but something was different. She was faster than I was. She did a jump over a fence. “Holy shit!” I said. “Get back here!” said Colleen. She did a leap and landed on the car. The spy tried to push her off but she wouldn’t let go. He crashed into something and Colleen fell off. She grabbed something and threw it at him and he fell down.

“Whoa…” said Colleen, “Did I actually do this?” she asked. Someone sped past her and made her trip. Another one trapped her in some kind of bubble. “Too fast for ya,” said the first kid. He had purple and black hair. The other one had long silver and gold hair. “Who are you?” she asked. “The first of many,” said the purple haired boy, “The 8-bits will rise and take over this city, and then the world. Isn’t that right Tatl?” “Correct Tael,” said Tatl. I jumped in and kicked Tatl and the bubble was destroyed. “No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it,” I said, “You mess with her, you mess with me too.” “We have no time to fool around with you,” said Tatl, “Farewell!” They both vanished. “What was that?” I asked. A lot of people were looking at us and saw everything that happened.


	3. The Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Colleen rushes into action to save a Future Industries factory from Skull Kid and his minions, Nicholas tags along and finds a way to assist her

Chapter 3: The chance  
(Disclamier! I own nothing of Nintendo except for my original characters!)

We were back at the base after what happened. “Looks like that cerium did more than enhance your appearance,” I said, “It made you as strong as me.” “Looks like you might have some competition,” she said as she patted me on the back. “Ouch,” I said. The chief came in with some files. Colleen was hoping that he would give her a mission but he walked right past her. “What’s eating grandpa?” I asked. “Beats me,” said Colleen, “Speaking of power, how did those two kids get those kinds of abilities?” “It looks like its coming from those masks that they’re wearing,” said Luna. “How do you know that?” I asked. “I did some research and it looks like they’re containing some kind of magic,” said Luna. She showed us an old document. “Long ago there was a mask called Majora’s Mask,” said Luna, “It was known for its amazing power, yet it had some dark twisted things hiding inside of it.” “Like what?” I asked.

“It was said that it had the power to bring a moon crashing down on a small town of Termina,” said Luna, “But a legend stopped it and hid the mask away from any human being. Someone must’ve found it.” “Well we gotta do something,” I said, “I hope I find this guy so I can personally rip the mask off his face.” “You aren’t doing any of that,” said the chief. “Sir did you not see me take on those guys?” asked Colleen. “As far as I;m concerned you’re just a failed experiment,” said the chief. “Failed experiment?” I asked, “With all due respect sir I strongly disagree. I saw what happened?” “Are you a soldier?” he asked. “No but…” I said. “Then you’re in no position to argue with me,” he said, “Now carry on with your business.” He walked away. “I don’t like him,” said Luna, “He’s an asshole.” “Agreed,” I said. Someone came to us. “Excuse me, but I can’t help but notice what you’ve been doing,” he said, “I’m Albert Marsters.” 

“Really?” asked Colleen. “I think you’re the perfect canidiate for the position I have,” he said, “You’re not just an experiment. You’re the future.” “Finally someone notices you,” I said. “Do you want to serve your city and be respected for the soldier you are?” asked Albert. “Sir, that’s been all I wanted to do,” she said. She got dressed in some kind of strange outfit. “This isn’t what I had in mind,” she said. “You’ll do great,” said Albert, “Just go out there and do what needs to be done. He pushed her out to the stage with a hand colored riot shield. She was reading a letter talking about what people can do to help the soldiers fighting the good fight. She was getting famous but not in the way that she imagined. There were comics, posters, and hell even movies about her. I starred as her sidekick, but she says that she’s my sidekick. 

Later the two of us were at a building. “Well.. at least you’re getting your name out there,” I said. “True,” said Colleen a little disappointed. “What’s wrong?” I asked. “You ever feel like you wanna amount to something to make that special someone proud, but you’ll never get that opportunity?” asked Colleen. “Of course I do,” I said. “Well.. Ever since Douglass died I promised him I’d be the best soldier in the world,” said Colleen, “But now it looks like I won’t get that chance.” “Come on,” I said, “One day you will. You have my full support 101%.” She smiled. “No wonder why we’re best friends,” said Colleen. I saw hospital cars arriving with soldiers inside. “What the hell?” I asked. We both jumped down and saw them. “What happened?” I asked. Asami came out of one of the shops. “8-bits…. Factory…. Empire….” She managed to say. Colleen carried her into a room. “What’s going on?” I asked.

I was just at the factory when… they attacked,” said Asami, “They were wearing masks and stealing inventions, and they have Dr. Thomas Light hostage.” For some reason that name sounded familiar. We went to the chief’s office. “Well if it isn’t the first peacekeeper,” said the chief, “How will you be keeping the piece today?” “I need a name,” said Colleen, “There’s been a list of people who were being taken hostage at Future Industries. Does a Dr. Thomas Light ring any bells?” He looked at some files. “I have read more people than I care to count but that name does sound familiar,” said the chief. “There’s a raid at Future Industries and there’s a chance he’s still alive,” I said. “So what does that mean?” asked the chief. “It means we need a plan of attack,” said Colleen. “I do have a plan,” said the chief, “Its called going after the big fish.” “If we don’t do something, Dr. Light could die,” said Asami. “We go there we’d lose more lives than we could save,” said the chief, “But I wouldn’t expect you to understand that because you’re just a musician.”

“No I understand it just fine,” I said. “Then understand it somewhere else,” he said, “Dismissed.” Later Colleen was taking a car, a riot shield, and a shotgun. “Are you actually going there?” I asked. “Yes I am,” said Colleen, “I don’t care if I have to walk there, I’m not turning my back on someone in need.” “Colleen,” I said. “You said I was meant for more than this,” she said, “Did you mean it?” “Yes,” I said. “Then you gotta let me do this,” she said. She drove to future industries. “Asami, is your car around?” I asked. “You’re not driving,” said Asami. We drove and followed Colleen. “Snipers on the roof!” I said. She turned quickly to avoid them. “Looks like I’ll have to take them out from above,” I said. “Leave it to me,” said Asami, “Yo go inside and help Colleen.” “Got it,” I said. I snuck inside the factory. As I got into the main lab I saw an old man surrounded by thugs. “What’s your name?” he asked. “Thomas Light,” said Dr. Light. “You have two options Light,” said the thug, “Either shut down the security system, or get beaten to a pulp.”

“Not if I can help it,” I said. Meanwhile Colleen was taking down thugs from the 8 bit army. She saw some people in cages. “Hey, I’m gonna get you out of here,” she said. She used her riot shield to break the lock. “Who are you?” asked one of the workers. “I’m Captain Falcon,” she said. Meanwhile I was sneaking around taking down the guards. “Now stay down,” I said. I jumped down and freed Dr. Light. “Hey, you’re Nicholas Shay,” said Dr. Light, “My student Luna told me all about you.” “Well at least I’m famous to some people,” I said, “What’s going on?” “The 8 bits showed up and started stealing our tech,” said Dr. Light, “They’re building an army to take over Seattle.” “Not on my watch,” I said, “Me and a friend of mine are trying to stop them.” “Hopefully you can,” said Dr. Light. I had an idea. “Aren’t you the one who created the battle suit for megaman?” I asked. “Yes I am,” said Dr. Light, “And I’ve created more suits here.” “Do you think you have one spare left?” I asked, “If we can somehow turn their weapons against them we might have a fighting chance.” “I have just the one,” said Dr. Light. He opened a door and I saw a grey suit. “This suit comes with flight powers and the ability to scan and copy other’s skills. “Its perfect,” I said, “Time for action.”


	4. Task Force 09

Chapter 4: Task force ‘09  
(Disclaimer! You get the point)

There were thugs taking away technology for their bosses scheme. “Take it all to the truck,” said one of the thugs. I went in and snuck past them. “That was a close call,” I said. One of the guards heard something. “CL20887,” he said, “Go find this intruder and bring him to us.” She went looking for me. I used the plasma buster gauntlets to shoot a doorway into the next room. “Hey!” said someone. I turned and saw a woman. “Who are you?” I asked. “I’m an undercover cop,” she said, “I’m here to help you.” “Why should I trust you?” I asked, “Not that I don’t trust you, but still.” “Because I’m a good guy and I’ll do whatever it takes to make things right,” she said. Some guards came up to us. “So you’re the intruder,” said one of them, “CL20887 destroy him!” “Follow my lead,” said CL. She quickly turned around and kicked one of the soldiers in the face. I noticed one of them wearing a mask and had ice powers. 

“Let’s see how this adaptor system works,” I said. I scanned him and was able to use the same power. “Sweet!” I said. I shot ice balls freezing the guards in place. “How do you like that punks!” I said. More of them came across but we swooped right past them. “Did you see that!” I said. “Yeah I saw,” she said, “Hey, what’s your name?” “The human adaptoid,” I said, “As you saw from me copying that guy’s moves.” “I don’t think I’m gonna use that,” said CL, “I think I’m gonna call you Power Man. You like that?” “Power man….” I said, “Yeah! That works.” “I’m Chun-Li,” said Chun-Li. “Good to meet you Chun-Li,” I said, “My real name is Nick by the way.” “Good to meet you too Nick,” said Chun-Li. Meanwhile Colleen was rounding up the scientists and helping them escape. Chun Li and I caught up to her. 

“Colleen thank goodness you’re alright,” I said. “How do you know my name?” she asked. I took off my mask. “Its me,” I said. “Nicholas?” asked Colleen, “How did you…” “It’s a long story,” I said, “Oh, this is Chun Li.” “Nice to meet you,” said Colleen, “But right now we have a job to do.” Someone clapped their hands. “Glad to see you make it this far,” said a person. “Who are you?” I asked. “I am known by many names,” he said, “But you can call me… Skull Kid.” The lights turned on revealing a man with some strange looking mask. “How exciting to meet Captain Falcon in person,” said Skull Kid, “This is just like your films.” She went closer to him. “It must’ve taken some serious work to turn you into the woman you are today,” said Skull Kid. Colleen punched him.

“You’ve no idea what it took,” said Colleen. “Haven’t I?” he asked. He was about to punch her but she dodged. “Nicholas, what’s going on out there?” asked Asami on my communicator. “We’ve found the suspect,” I said, “And now I’m taking him down.” I fired my plasma gauntlets but he somehow stopped the bullets and made them explode. “No matter what lies you are fed, you will realize I was the greatest success!” he said. He took off his mask and revealed himself. It was him. “You…..” I said. It was the guy responsible for the attacks on my town 5 years ago. “You people today are so deluded,” he said, “Pretending to be heroes, but in reality you’re just too scared to face your fears. But I have conquered them.” “Then why are you running?” I asked. “Who says I’m running?” he asked. He snapped his fingers and more thugs came down. “Destroy them,” he said. 

They came at us. “Wait a minute,” I said. I saw one of them with a mask giving him concrete abilities. “Scan!” I said. I copied his abilities and made a barrier. “On the count of 3 we run,” I said, “1, 2…..” “3!!” said Asami. She jumped down and did a quake with her electric glove. “Haul ass!” I said. We ran out before the room started to explode. There were explosives taped around the factory. Back in Seattle the chief was doing more of his paperwork. He noticed some officers coming outside and seeing something. “What’s going on?” he asked one of them. “You might wanna step outside,” he said. He came out and saw us walking back with some of the scientists. People started to cheer for the two of us and all of our hard work. “Whoa,” said one of the soidlers. “Hey,” said Asami, “Let’s hear it for Captain Falcon!” They all cheered for me and Colleen. “Told you that you were meant for more,” I said. Colleen playfully punched my shoulder.

We were telling people what we knew about this terrorist and his plan. “So what we know is that there are 4 other bases where they’re giving masks the magic that he has,” I said, “Two of the enhanced we’ve faced a few times.” “One of them is fast and the other one is weird,” said Chun Li. “Ok, so we know who we’re dealing with,” said the chief, “But what we don’t know is what they’re planning.”


	5. Attack of the Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas and Colleen continue their work taking on Skull Kid and his army.

Chapter 5: Attack of the masks  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo!)

I was looking at designs for the adaptoid. “Not bad, needs more color,” I said as I was walking by them. “Take your time dude I have plenty of designs,” said Luna. “Jeez that’s a lot of them,” I said, “But what did you do to my plasma gauntlets?” “I made them into pistols that go on your gloves,” said Luna, “Remember, Doctor Light made plenty of designs before Megaman.” Meanwhile Colleen was in another area looking at riot shields. “A soldier is nothing without a riot shield to defend themselves,” said Professor Elvin, “You may be the only living super soldier, but even you need a form of defense.” “I can understand that professor,” said Colleen. “I can see you’re attached to the old blue,” said Doctor Light. “It is my favorite color,” said Colleen, “With a little yellow to go with it.” She looked at the riot shields and was not amused until she saw something else. 

 

“What’s that?” asked Colleen. “That’s one of the old prototypes made by Slippy Toad,” said Elvin, “Its made to deflect attacks, and there’s also a button that allows you to reflect projectiles as well.” “I like it,” she said. “How come you haven’t used it yet?” asked Colleen. “It’s a very rare metal in our time,” said Elvin. She tried it on. “What do you think Nick?” asked Colleen. I grinned overhearing the conversation. I tried to punch it but it was indestructible. “Damn, it totally works,” I said. “Hey Luna, I got some design ideas for the suit,” she said. “Whatever you need,” said Luna. 

For the next few days we were going to different continents taking down Majora’s forces while gaining information about his top secret plan. With the help of me, Chun-Li, and our new ally known as Bullethead, we took down the forces with no sweat. Colleen was one hell of a soldier on the battlefield. I miss my old friends but I kept my head up high because I was still doing what I was born for; protecting the world from evil. Each of their mask factories were destroyed. We were facing one guy who had the ability to turn into a giant. Using my adaptoid’s abilities I countered his ability with one of my own. I shrunk down to size. Even though I’m as small as an ant I could run faster, jump further and hit harder than I could in normal size. He summoned some strange looking bugs to try and stop me but Bullethead shot them all down. “Thanks dude!” I said. “Cheers mate,” he said.

I jumped inside of the suit of the giant and sabotaged it. Without the battery he shrunk back town to normal size and I took the mask. “You may have beaten me, but you’ll never beat Majora!” he said. The authorities came to take him away. “You know, its not so bad being called shrimp after all,” I said. “Awesome job guys,” said Luna. She was at another factory getting intel on the 8 bits. She found something that didn’t belong to them. “What’s this?” she asked. She saw a computer and decided to look at it. It was information about other bio-humans around the world. There was one with the ability to use him gem, another with some kind of strange wand, and one with a futuristic looking blade. “Whoa,” said Luna. Someone was coming and Luna quickly got out. We were at a restaurant celebrating another victory against the 8 bits. “Another group of the army taken down by Task Force ’09!” said Chun-Li. “You said it,” said Colleen. I was staring at another area. “Nick what’s wrong?” asked Colleen. “My old friends use to hang here all the time,” I said.

“I know you miss them, but you can’t keep living in the past,” said Colleen, “They would’ve wanted you to go on.” “You’re right,” I said. She put her hand on my shoulder. “I know its hard,” said Colleen, “But you’ll get through it.” Later we were being briefed about an upcoming mission. “It turns out that they’re planning to invade this castle,” said the Chief, “Its called the Ancient Castle of Ikana.” “Wait, I feel like….” I said. I had visions of old memories of me and Toadstool when we use to visit that castle. “I’ve been there before,” I said. I drew a diagram of what is outside and inside the castle. “It’ll be best if we go in groups,” I said, “That way if one of us gets caught the rest of us can go inside and get the upper hand. Luna gave me something. “What’s this?” I asked. “Another weapon to go with your suit,” said Luna, “Press this button.”

A beam came from outside of it. “Nice!” I said. We were on an airship above the castle. “Remember, go in groups, and wait for my signal!” said Colleen. “Aye, aye captain!” said Bullethead. Colleen and I went in the back. There were some guibdos guarding the area. “Time to put on the mask,” I said putting on a guibdo mask. “Remember our plan,” I said. I was dragging Colleen to the front entrance with her in chains. “Halt,” said one of them, “What business do you have here?” “This woman is fighting against Lord Majora,” I said disguising my voice, “I am bringing her here to face judgement from him myself.” “Very well,” said the guibdo, “Enter.” We both went inside and I broke the chains with my beam sword. “This thing really works,” I said. “Mission first, admire sword later,” said Colleen. “Got it cap,” I said. We were going around the castle to warn the king of the attack.

Some masked soldiers came down and attacked us. “Shit,” I said. I got out my beam sword and started fighting them. Colleen fought with her shield. I then saw Tatl and Tael the two fairies. “Alright,” I said. Tatl used some magic attacks on Colleen and her shield deflected them away. “Try and keep up old man!” said Tael as he dashed around me. “That seems fun,” I said. I scanned his powers and copied them. “Mind if I try it?” I asked. I dashed at him and did a barrage of punches. “No fair!” said Tael. We were fighting each other while Colleen was battling Tatl. “Why do you work for Majora?” she asked. “Because he cares about us,” said Tatl, “He took us in when no one else would. Gave us…. Power.” “What do you mean?” asked Colleen. “We were survivors of the New York incident!” said Tatl, “But Majora found us and raised us like his own.”  
“Tatl… Majora is responsible for what happened to Brooklyn,” said Colleen. “LIAR!” she said. She forced Colleen up to the top room. “Colleen!” I said. I jumped up to her aid. “Let’s let them go,” said Tael, “The king will handle them.” I helped her up. “Are you ok?” I asked. “We’re too late,” said Colleen. I looked and saw that they were turned into skeletons. I called in Bullethead. “Bullethead, respond we need help!” I said. There was no answer. “Bullethead come in!” I said. “We already took care of him,” said a voice. It was Majora. “You,” I said. “That’s right,” he said. “You’re the one who destroyed New York and killed innocent people in it!” I said, “Its time to end your reign of terror!” 

“Careful boy,” he said, “Revenge is the path to a murderer.” He started to leave. “Come back here you coward!” I said. “Take care of these pests,” said Majora. The two guards brought out swords and came at me. I got out my beam sword. “Let’s go,” I said. I was fighting off one of the soldiers. The blade finally touched him. “That’s one down!” I said. He quickly got back up. “What the…” I said. “They’re undead!” said Colleen forcing the other guard back with her shield. She saw a light. “That’s it,” she said, “Nick follow my lead.” “Ok,” I said. Coleen pushed one of the guards at me and I shot him down using my plasma gauntlets. “These things really work,” I said. “Question,” said Colleen, “What do the undead hate more than anything in the world?” “Being skeletons?” I asked. “Sunlight,” said Colleen, “Didn’t you copy someones ability to use light attacks?” 

“Oh yeah!” I said. I switched to light projectiles. “I think you need to ‘lighten up’,” I said. I shot them both and they were both reduced to ashes. “That takes care of that,” I said. Colleen saw a message with the king’s blood. It read ‘You’ve met with a terrible fate’.


	6. Final Preparations

Chapter 6: Final Preparations  
(Disclaimer!)

I was at a bar drinking some beer. Colleen came in and found me. “I thought I’d find you here,” she said as she sat next to me. “Hey,” I said not looking at her. “Are you ok?” she asked. “If by ok, you mean guilty cause I couldn’t save the king from death, then yeah,” I said. “Nicholas some things just happen,” said Colleen. “But I should’ve saved him,” I said, “like I did save everyone else. Its my job.” “I know you try to complete your job,” said Colleen, “But sometimes that doesn’t mean everyone.” “Yeah…” I said. “But you know what I like about you Nicholas?” asked Colleen, “Its that no matter how hard the times are, no matter how big the mission is, and more importantly no matter what the cost, you don’t give up.” I looked at her. 

“Remember that promise you made me that we’d see each other again?” asked Colleen, “You did everything you could to make it happen, and although you had some help you made it happen.” She hugged me. “I couldn’t have asked for a better friend than you Nicholas,” she said, “And if you believe in yourself, you’ll make things right again like you did so many times before.” I smiled knowing she was right. “You’re right,” I said. “Have I ever not been right?” she asked, “Also I brought someone to help us.” “Big brother!” said a familiar face. It was Daisy. She gave me a big hug. “Daisy missed you!” she said. “Daisy what are you…” I asked. “Colleen called Daisy and told her that you needed help,” said Daisy, “Check out this new costume Daisy brought.” “Its pretty good,” I said. “Daisy’s ready for action!” “So am I,” I said. 

I was in the debriefing room with Luna. She told me about the hidden base and how I was to get inside. “So you two will shut down the defense systems allowing the soldiers to get inside. “Then we’ll go and save Bullethead,” said Colleen, “I hope he’s ok.” Meanwhile at the hidden base, Majora was lining up the soldiers. “The Americans have sent their circus freaks to scare us,” said Majora, “But we will not yield to them! We will find these superheroes and send them back in bones!” Two of them brought Bullethead onto the stage “Once they’re out of the way, the entire city will belong to us,” said Majora, “Because I have a solution.” He pulled a curtain revealing a machine. “This invention will give me the essence of the Star Kids that I have killed so far,” he said, “I shall fund the remaining ones, destroy them, and then nothing will stand in our way!” He sat Bullethead on a chair and 4 needles went into his skin giving him the powers of water, air, fire, and earth. “No surrender!” said Majora. “NO SURRENDER!”said the soldiers. Little did he know that the twins overheard everything. “He’s a madman,” said Tatl.

I was suiting up in the MKIII Power Man Suit. Colleen polished her shield, and Daisy did some stretching warm ups. “Let’s do it,” I said. We started heading over to the hidden base to finally put a stop to those terrorists. As we got there we saw soldiers lined up to fight us. “Attack!” I said. I switched to a power up and went into battle. Chun Li joined me in taking down the soldiers. “Mind if I try that?” I asked. I analyzed her kick move and did it on one soldier. “Wow, no wonder you use this a lot,” I said. Colleen was using her shield as a weapon. I used my beam sword to cut a way inside. “Honey I’m home!” I said. There were tons of them but I wasn’t afraid. Daisy stretched around and fought off some of our foes. “Daisy’s feeling good today!” she said. Her hands formed into hammers and she did one of her signature moves. “Nice moves sis,” I said. “That takes care of the freaks in here,” said Colleen. We were about to go through another room but we saw someone in our way. It was Bullethead, but he had a new makeover. 

“Bullethead?” asked Colleen. He took off his robes. “What’s going on?” I asked. He got out some double bladed beam sword and glared at me. “Looks like I have no choice,” I said. I charged at him and fought him off. I pushed him into another room.“I’ll take care of him!” I said, “You deal with Majora!” “Got it!” said Colleen. “Good luck Captain!” I said. I was about to go but she stopped me. “For luck,” she said. She kissed me. I blushed then looked at Chun Li. “I’m not kissing you,” she said, “But I will help you with Bullethead.” We kept fighting him. He was stronger than he was before. “Let’s go Power Man,” he said. I did a thrust and he jumped over and kicked me in the back. “Spinning bird kick!” said Chun Li. She did a spinning kick at him and he fell to the floor but quickly got back up.

Colleen and Daisy were racing to the top to face Majora. Soldiers were in the way but someone pushed them back. It was Tatl. “Tatl?” asked Colleen. “Majora has gone mad with power,” said Tael, “We have to stop him.” Colleen smiled. “I knew you’d find your way,” she said. Tatl pulled the doors open with her magic. No one was there. Someone shot a magic attack at them. It was Majora. “You just don’t give up do you?!” he asked. “Nope!” said Colleen. She went at them. “There’s some kind of switch that shuts down the bridges and keep the army from getting into Seattle!” said Colleen, “Find it and hurry!” More soldiers showed up to stop Tatl and Tael. “Try to keep up sis!” said Tael. He sped around them. 

Chun Li and I were still fighting Bullethead. “Come to your senses!” I said. He kicked me down and I pulled myself up on another platform. Chun Li did another signature move to send him flying. I followed them and helped Chun Li. “You ok?” I asked. Bullethead grinned at me and then did something similar. He did a water attack that was similar to Toadstool and June. Chun Li moved me out of the way. “It can’t be….” I said. “But it is,” said Majora, “The powers of your fellow Star Kid friends! But they died before they could breathe a word of it. I saw to that myself.” I realized what he was saying. I ferociously attacked Bullethead with my beam sword and he kept blocking me. “It’s analyzed to copy and predict every move that you dish out!” said Majora, “You’re practically defenseless!” I kept fighting him. He did Chun Li’s spinning bird kick and I avoided it. I was able to cut his beam sword in half and kick one end out of his hand. 

I kept fighting him with vengeance in my heart. “Nicholas wait!” said Chun Li, “Killing him won’t change anything!” “I don’t care,” I said, “He killed my friends.” I charged at him and was about to punch him. He used a hookshot and threw me around. I pushed him to a wall and started punching him rapidly. Bullethead grinned at me and did some kind of sonic boom attack and forced me back. My robotic arm fell off. “Your pathetic lust for vengeance will be your own undoing,” he said. He shattered my robotic arm. Meanwhile Colleen was struggling to fight off Majora. Daisy was looking for the switch while taking down the masked soldiers. Tatl was using magic spells to defend herself and Tael. “You could have the power of the gods, but you chose to fight for the people who fear super humans!” said Majora, “But unlike you, I embrace my power and use it to destroy those who defy me!” “Well I’m not one to agree!” said Colleen. She saw a switch that was made to opne the gates and flood Seattle with masked soldiers.

Acting quickly she threw a grenade and shot it. The explosion damaged the switch and closed the gates preventing anything from getting out of the base. She then kicked Majora in the face and he fell. “The game’s over Majora,” she said, “Your army has lost and your fleet has been destroyed.” Majora realized that he has lost this fight. “Very well,” he said, “I’ll bide my time.” A helicopter came up to the floor that they were on. He jumped inside of it. “Until we meet again Captain!” said Majora, “Farewell! C.H.A.O.S will rise again!” Thye got away. Colleen looked back to Tatl and Tael. “Thank you,” she said. “No problem,” said Tatl, “MY little brother convinced me that this was the right thing to do.” “You know, I’m 10 minutes older than you,” said Tael.

Bullethead thought he had me beat. It felt like it was all over. “You had a great idea, but this suit is more advanced in every way!” he said. Colleen was heading up the building. “Hold on Nick!” she said, “Just hold him off another few seconds!” I kept fighting because I knew I had to fight to save the city I loved. “I won’t let you destroy my city,” I said as I got back up. I gained up the last amount of strength I had left and punched the leader. He blocked it and picked me up. “Your days of protecting this city have come to an end,” he said as he brought me to the edge of the building, “And so have you!” Colleen saw me. “Nicholas!” she said, “NICHOLAS!!!” I punched him in the face and grabbed his beam sword from him. Then I sliced him in the stomach. He then fell down and his body broke in half. “Its over…” I said. I avenged my fallen friends. “You ok?” asked Chun Li. “I am now,” I said. 

Colleen hugged me. “I’m so glad you’re ok,” she said. “You too,” I said, “Where’s Majora?” “He got away,” said Colleen, “But we’ll get him eventually.” A few days later there was a ceremony for our victory against Majora’s army. Colleen a.k.a Captain Falcon was named a legendary hero and so was I. I was giving a speech about the recent events that took place. “Most of you are no doubt aware about what has been happening lately,” I said, “And I was also said to have been part of those events.” “Mr. Shay?” asked a reporter, “There have been recent times where this Power Man was working with Captain Falcon to help innocent people and take down the criminals, however you also had something to do with it. Doctor Light said you helped design most of Power Man’s gear. I’m not making any accusations….” “Its alright,” I said, “But there have been rumours that some people thought that I was a superhero, ever since that stunt I pulled attempting to stop terrorists from attacking New York.” 

“Well you did try,” said a reporter. Colleen came up to me and whispered, “Just tell them.” “Well, everyone has been wondering about what has bene happening between me and Power Man,” I said, “Well The truth is…. I am Power Man.” The crowd went into a frenzy and started asking me a lot of questions. Suddenly another terrorist with a new suit of armor showed up wreaking havoc. Colleen grabbed her riot shield. “Let’s do it,” said Colleen. “Are you sure you’re ready for this Colleen?” I asked. “I was born ready,” she said. We ran over to him and did a team punch.

Meanwhile in the Chiefs office he was meeting with a stranger. “I’m telling you, its all over the news,” he said, “People are calling Colleen the hero of the world, but some people are suspicious about how she became who she is now.” “Listen, I can keep a secret,” said the stranger, “What do you need?” “I just need this to be hidden from anybody in the world,” said the chief, “If they knew that I did that experiment without consent, then my head will be on the platter. “Then consider yourself under my protection,” said the stranger, “If you bring what I came for.” The chief gave him a folder with top secret information. It had some data about other superheroes around the globe including a boy with the powers of a gem, a princess from another universe, an umbra witch, and a boy that had the power to tame a beast.” 

“Why do you need this?” asked the chief. “Its my boss,” said the stranger, “He likes to make new friends.” “Well, at least he doesn’t waste all of his time on video games,” said the chief, “You seem like the light bothers you. You should stop wearing a mask all of the time.” The stranger turned around. “And you should shut your task force down,” he said, “My friends and I will take care of this mess for you.” He walked out.


	7. Mystery of the Half Demon

Chapter 7: Mystery of the Half Demon  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or Inuyasha except for the original characters!)

(A year after the events of The First Peacekeeper, a shadow agency decides that enough is enough. Their leader creates a new law that super powered half humans, will no longer continue acts of heroism and will only act when called on. This rule divides the team of heroes right down the middle. Meanwhile Nicholas meets a new friend who happens to be a bio-human and wants to do what he can to help her, even if it means he has to turn against his own friends. Who’s side are you on? Read and decide!)

I was doing my usual laps around the Seattle square to warm up. I do this every day to lose weight because I feel like I’m getting fat. Someone was running right by me and got past me. “On your left,” she said. It was Colleen. I made it to a library and Colleen was there as well. “On your left,” she said. “Yeah,” I said, “Got it, on my left.” She came near me again. “Don’t say it,” I said, “Don’t you say it….” “On your left,” she said. “Come on!!” I said. I was getting tired and decided to rest. “Break time,” I said. Colleen stopped where I was. “I see you’ve been overworking yourself again,” she said as she giggled. She layed by me. “Its been years since we got to hang out ever since… you know,” she said. “I know right,” I said, “But duty calls and we gotta do what we gotta do.” 

“Good point,” said Colleen. I was thinking about all the memories I had with my friends. “So what do you do for a living?” she asked. “I decided to go into the bounty hunter business,” I said, “I hunt down criminals and sometimes fight them for money.” “I actually ran into one during one of our missions,” she said. “That so?” I asked. “Her name’s Samus Aran,” said Colleen, “And she is no joke when it comes to bounty hunters.” “Well hopefully I don’t run into her,” I said jokingly as she laughed. “Thank God for you Colleen,” I said, “You’re the only family I have left.” “No problem,” said Colleen, “Someone had to stay with you.” I got a message from Luna. “Mission alert. Meet at GSI to discuss.” “Well, duty calls,” I said, “Looks like they might have finally found the guy I was looking for.”

“Good luck with that,” said Colleen, “I still gotta do some more laps.” I ran off to GSI to discuss with Luna. “So it looks like those punks are hiding in this location,” said Luna, “If we send you down there to interrogate them we might be able to find Monty Mole.” “So what gear do I have?” I asked, “You’re always making new stuff.” “Glad you asked, you’re gonna love this,” said Luna. She gave me some kind of thing. “What’s this?” I asked. “See those red buttons?” asked Luna, “Press them.” I did what she asked and suddenly two blades came out of them. “Radical!” I said. “It’s a double bladed beam sword,” said Luna, “One of a kind.” “So when do we start?” I asked. Later I was on a plane heading to their hideout. 

I said. I transformed into Power Man and grabbed my beam sword. “How’s it looking?” I asked. “The thermal scans are showing hostiles on the third floor,” said Luna, “There’s a lot of them, so why don’t I drop you off down a floor?” “Ah, the element of surprise,” I said, “Good Idea.” The plane came close to the floor and u jumped through the window. It was the Spiny Shell gang lead by the infamous Monty Mole. “Alright boys, its time we put an end to Power Man once and for all,” said Monty, “You are equipped with the greatest weapons we’ve got. Your task; use them to waste him.”

I was down at the bottom floor. I attached a bob-omb to the ceiling. It ticked down and exploded and I jumped into the fray. “Its Power Man!” said Monty Mole, “Waste him!” They tried shooting me but the armor was too strong for the bullets to impact. “Now that’s rude,” I said. They sprang at me and I started fighting them. I may have gotten old but I still got it. “Get the beam swords!” said Monty. I got out my beam sword as well and fought them. I remembered the techniques Link gave me about the sword and used them to my advantage. 

Soon most of them were stunned. “Stand back men, I’ll deal with this boy myself,” said Monty, “I’ve studied the art of swordplay.” “Bring it on old man,” I said, “My blade has double the blade as yours.” “Bullshit,” said Monty. A beam appeared on the other side of my sword. “No shit!” I said. We clashed at each other and engaged in combat. He used all his techniques he learned to block each move. He kicked me and I fell but quickly got back up. I spun my sword around and hit him with the metal part of my blade. He managed to stab my metal arm and I screamed in pain. I jumped up and attacked and he blocked it again. Someone shot a stun shot at Monty Mole and he fell to the ground.

“What the….” I said. It was Samus Aran, another bounty hunter. “You’re welcome,” she said. “I had that covered,” I said. “Yeah I know but, the hell you did,” said Samus, “Looks like your job’s taken care of.” She gave me some of the sharing’s of the money. “Your days are coming to an end,” said Monty Mole, “The half-demon will rise and destroy you.” “Who is this half demon?” I asked. “No one knows,” he said, “All I know is that your days on this world are numbered when he finds you.” “Not this time,” I said. “Come on Nick, let’s go,” said Luna. “I’m getting slow at my age,” I said, “But at least my arm’s doing ok.” “You’re lucky it didn’t break otherwise I’d kill you,” said Luna. “Yeah, yeah,” I said. As I powered down I saw Colleen. “You’re lucky I recognized you,” she said, “Looks like the jobs already done.” “Yeah, sorry you missed the ass-kicking,” I said as I laughed. Later we were at the convenience store buying some things. I saw the girl again at the stand. She had a black jacket and purple t-shirt, and long purple and red hair.

When she wasn’t looking I managed to get a picture of her. “Gosh she’s cute,” I said, “Luckily I got this picture without anyone looking.” “You do know I’m right by you right?” asked Colleen. I looked and freaked out. “What the hell?!” I said. She laughed and said, “Sorry I had to do that. So who’s that?” “This girl I saw,” I said. She grinned at me. “What?” I asked. “You like her don’t you Nicholas?” she asked as we left. “Yes,” I said giving in. “Like a fish caught in the mouth I figured you out,” she said poking my forehead. “That obvious huh?” I asked. “I’ve watched anime,” said Colleen, “I know how things work when someone takes a secret picture.” “Please don’t mention this to anyone,” I said. Who was I kidding? I was the only guy in Seattle, and all my friends moved out. Colleen was the only one who stayed with me.   
Luna was walking around town when she heard punching noises. She decided to go check them out. She saw some people getting seriously hurt. She then saw a man with white hair fighting them with a sword. “Who is that?” she asked. After the fight was over he left some kind of symbol. Luna took a picture of it. “This symbol…. It means something,” she said, “I have to tell the others.”


	8. The Date

Chapter 8: The Date  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or Inuyasha!)

It was 4:00 am and I was dead sleep. The phone rang. I tried to pick it up but picked up an ice bag. “Hello?” I said. I then grabbed the phone. “Hello?” I asked. “Nicholas its Luna,” she said. “What time is it?” I asked. “Early… late…. I don’t know, I’ve been up all night,” said Luna. “Are you alright?” I asked. “Yeah I’m fine,” she said, “I just… detected something.” “What is it?” I asked. “When’s the soonest you can get here?” she asked. “I’m on my way,” I said. Whatever she was talking about it sounded serious. I was in the lab looking at the picture she took. “When I was walking I saw a girl with an arrow and someone else with some kind of giant sword,” said Luna, “And they left this sign.” “Whoa,” I said, “So any leads?” “All I have is this,” said Luna. She played a video of the footage she caught. The person was fighting off criminals.

“Based on his fighting style, I can say that he has the power to wipe out more than half the humans in Seattle,” said Luna. “How do we know he’s even a bad guy?” I asked, “He might be a hero.” “Nick, he may be hunting down criminals to steal their souls,” said Luna, “And if there is even a 1% chance that he’s the bad guy, then we gotta take that chance with everything.” “I suppose you’re right,” I said, “If I come in contact with him, I’ll try and reason with him. Its worked before and it’ll work again.” “Be careful dude,” said Luna, “He might be unlike something you faced in your past adventures.” Later I was taking a walk around Seattle. I saw Colleen. “What’s up?” I asked. “You’re coming with me to the store,” said Colleen, “That’s what’s up.” “Why?” I asked. “You’ll see,” she said with a grin.

I suddenly realized what it was. “Are you crazy?!?!” I said. “Come on Nick, don’t be so chicken,” said Colleen, “All you gotta do is talk to her.” “But I’m not good enough,” I said, “I’ve lost my spark.” “Come on Nick you look great!” said Colleen. “I don’t know,” I said. “Do it,” said Colleen. “But I….” I said. “Please,” said Colleen, “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease….” “Alright,” I said, “I’ll do it to stop you from doing that.” I went up to the girl. “What’s up,” she said. “Hey,” I said hiding my blush. “So the usual?” she asked. “No, I’m just sprouting,” I said. Colleen gave me the symbol, to keep talking. “Um… I see you here a lot, and I think you’re really pretty, and…” I said, “Would you wanna go out on a date with me? Ever?” There was an awkward silence for a moment. “I think you should go,” she said. “I’m so sorry,” I said as I was about to leave. “I’m just messing with you,” she said laughing.

“What?” I asked, “Oh my god! That was really sneaky.” “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” she said, “What’s your name?” We were still laughing. “Oh, Nicholas,” I said, “Nicholas James Cornelius Mikhail Lee Shay. But most people just call me Nick.” “Nick,” she said, “I’m Wendy. Wendy Evans.” “Nice to meet you Wendy,” I said. “Nice to meet you too,” said Wendy, “So you wanna take me out.” “I would love to take you out,” I said. “Where do you wanna go?” asked Wendy. “Well I know this great Italian place,” I said. “I like Italian food,” said Wendy, “When do you wanna go?” “One second,” I said. I went over to Colleen. “She said yes but specifically what time?” I said. “You say ‘how about tonight’,” she said. I went back to Wendy. “How about tonight,” I asked. “Well I get off at 7 tonight,” she said, “Wanna meet here?” “Sure,” I said. “Great,” she said, “Bye.” “Bye,” I said. I left and went outside. 

“What would you do without me?” asked Colleen. “I’d like to give it a shot and find out,” I said. “Oh come on,” she said. Later she was dragging me into a store. “So why am I here again?” I asked. “You’re kidding right?” asked Colleen, “You can’t hope to go on a date like this.” “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing right now?” I asked. “For starters you look like you just came from a fight,” she said. “That’s cause I just did,” I said. “Bottom line, we gotta get you looking funky fresh for your date,” said Colleen, “And not the splatoon kind of fresh.” She took me to Old Navy to find a new outfit. I came out in different ones and she didn’t approve.

“Nope, nope, nope,” she said. I finally came out in one that she liked. “Perfect,” said Colleen, “But…. Aren’t you gonna wear your trademark hat?” “No,” I said, “I haven’t worn that thing since…..” “I know,” said Colleen, “Sorry.” “Its ok,” I said. Her phone rang. “Hold that jazz,” she said, “Hello?” “Colleen, we just got word that there was an explosion at the museum,” said her boss, Captain N. “An explosion?” she asked, “What happened?” “Someone snuck in and stole an artifact,” said Captain N, “We believe it was Mouser.” “Mouser?” asked Colleen, “That guy….. his name sounds familiar. I’ll take the case.” She hung up. “I can see whoever this Captain N is, he’s keepin’ you busy,” I said. “Yeah, but I’m never too busy for my best friend,” said Colleen, “I was just asked to keep a look out for any suspicious characters.” 

Later I was heading to this restaurant where Wendy was. “Hey dude,” said Wendy. She was wearing a flannel dress and had her hair in a ponytail, but she wasn’t wearing her hat. “Ready to go?” she asked. “Yeah,” I said. I was blushing a little bit. “What’s wrong dude?” she asked. My hand was trembling. “Wanna hold hands?” I asked. “Is that all?” she asked, “Sure man.” She held my hand and we went inside. I made sure I had my wallet and everything. Later we were eating some food. “This is a really good place,” said Wendy. “Yeah,” I said, “The music’s good too.” “I heard you were a music person,” said Wendy, “My old boyfriend was a musician.” “What happened to him?” I asked. “He lied to me saying he wrote a song, but it was someone else,” said Wendy. “Sounds stubborn,” I said.

“I know right,” said Wendy, “But that’s all behind me now.” She smiled. “What about you?” she asked. “What about me?” I asked. “What do you do for a living?” she asked. “Well… aside from music I just do anything I can to help others,” I said, “When I was younger I always wanted to help people, and now I got the chance.” “That’s really cool,” said Wendy, “So how do you like Seattle.” “Its home,” I said, “I’m more of a city person, what about you?” “Its new here, but you get use to something sooner or later,” said Wendy. She smiled at me and our feet were touching each other. “Hey guys,” said someone familiar. It was Colleen. “Colleen, what are you….” I said. “Shh,” said Colleen, “Pretend I’m not here.” “Dude, I can’t pretend you’re not here if you’re right here,” I said. She was looking for someone.

“Are you expecting someone?” asked Wendy confused. “You could say that,” said Colleen. She saw a man with shades and a strange hairdo. “Who’s that?” I asked. “That’s Mouser,” said Colleen. “That’s Mouser?” I asked, “That’s a midget with a laptop.” “I’ll get backup,” she said. “The guy is 4 feet tall, let’s get him now!” I said. “No,” said Colleen, “He’s a very dangerous man. I’ll be back.” “Colleen…” I said. She was already gone and I sighed. “Excuse me for a minute Wendy,” I said. “Its ok, take your time,” said Wendy drinking. I went over to Mouser. “Mouser,” I said, “Yo French man. Get up, my partner’s looking for you.” “I’m busy at the moment,” he said. “Uh, didn’t you hear what I said?” I asked, “I’m busy too now get on your feet.” He looked at me. “I know you,” he said, “You’re Colleen’s Brooklyn friend, right?” “No, I’m Colleen’s muscle,” I said, “Now don’t let this suit fool you, this is the only color they had left.” I took off the suit. “Now I said get up,” I said, “I ain’t gonna say it again.” 

He chuckled. “You American are so funny,” he said as he typed on his laptop ignoring me. “And you French don’t hear that well,” I said. I took his laptop and slammed it on the ground. “Little Mouser!” I said as I stepped on it, “Get… your… short… … ass up… outta that chair…. Right… now!!!” Colleen came back and saw everything. You’re messing up my date,” I said, “Now I told you to get up didn’t I?” I went at him but Colleen held me back. “Now I gotta go off on your ass,” I said, “Lemme bust his ass!” “No,” said Colleen.

“Colleen, hello,” said Mouser, “How’s life treating you?” “I gotta talk to you,” said Colleen. “What about?” he asked. “The explosion at the museum,” said Colleen, “Come with us to the police station.” “The police station?” he asked, “If you have any questions, ask me here.” I grabbed him. “Look man you’re comin with….” I said before I saw a bunch of bodyguards, “Oh my god.” I let him go so they wouldn’t hurt me. “Um…. I’d like to pay you for that laptop, I think I should do that,” I said. “No problem,” he said. “I can get you a new one, I seen it on the internet,” I said. “I must excuse myself,” he said, “Have a good day.”

 

The bodyguards turned to me. “Colleen, why didn’t you tell me this guy rolls like this?!” I said. “I told you!” she said. “Did not,” I said. “I did too,” she said, “I said… thius.” “What the hell does that mean?” I asked. “It means I go left, you go right.” “I go left, you go right?” I asked. “Yeah,” she said winking at me. “Oh yeah,” I said. I punched a guy on the right and she took out the other guy. They kept coming at us but we held our ground. Colleen kicked a guys shades off and saw his eyes. “No wonder you mad,” she said as she kicked him. 

One of them had Wendy hostage. “Let her go,” I said. “Why don’t you make me,” he said as he sniffed Wendy. “I said let her go!” I said. I did a jumping kick and hit him in the face. Wendy broke free. Her eyes were glowing red for a second but turned back to normal. After a while we took care of all the punks. “I… just brought this suit,” I said. I looked around for Wendy but she was nowhere to be found. “Wendy?” I asked. She ran because she thought I saw what happened.

The next day I saw Wendy in a tree. “Hey Nick….” She said. “Um…. I’m sorry you had to see that,” I said. “Yeah…. That was…. Different,” said Wendy, “I’ve never seen anyone fight like that. But you got the moves.” I smiled. “Really?” I asked. “Of course,” said Wendy, “It was really cool how you wasted those guys.” She smiled. “Look, I wanna say something first,” I said, “I wanna apologize right now in case when I start to get talking and say things that sound really weird.” “Weird?” asked Wendy, “If you want weird, try working in a store all day, and then spending your nights reading about historical stuff that happened years ago, and sometimes never hanging around people and being to yourself, I mean that is weird. If you wanna end this right now, I would understand.” 

“I was gonna ask you the same thing,” I said, “If you wanna end this right now, and you feel bad about that, if you wanna talk to somebody about it you could talk to me.” She held my hand. “Hey…. Nick?” she asked. “Yeah?” I asked. “If I told you something about me…. Would you still wanna… be around me?” asked Wendy. “What do you mean?” I asked curiously, “Of course I would.” “I mean… no matter what it was, how horrible, you’d still like me right?” she asked. “OF course Wendy,” I said, “No matter what.” She was about to speak. “I….” she said before my phone rang. “Hold that thought,” I said. “Hello?” I asked. “I just got word that Mouser is gonna be at some sort of party,” said Colleen, “Can I ask you to be there?” “I guess so,” I said, “I could bring Wendy.” “Just be careful,” said Colleen, “Something’s up.”

Later we were racing each other to GSI where the party was being held. “you don’t stand a chance,” I said, “I’m an athlete!” Wendy was running after me laughing. “I won!” I said as I touched the door. Wendy laughed and said, “That’s what you think.” She ran past me. “That was sneaky,” I said. “I know right,” said Wendy. We went to the top and saw a bunch of people. “So glad you could make it,” said Luna, “Thanks for stopping by people.” She saw me and Wendy. “Hey dude,” she said, “Thanks for coming.” “No sweat,” I said. “And who’s this young lady?” asked Luna. “This is Wendy,” I said. “Pleased to meet you,” said Wendy as she shook her hand, “Pardon the look, I’m sort of an emo.” “Emo or not, you’re always welcome here,” said Luna with a smile.

“Thanks,” said Wendy. “I’ll go get you some punch,” I said as I went to the punch bar. I heard talk about Powerman from a black haired guy. “And now there’s talk about the half demon,” he said. I decided to get into the convo. “What about the half demon?” I asked. “Is on the news,” he said, “Its in Seattle right now, and people think its killing people. But I think he’s just trying to do the right thing.” “My name’s Nick,” I said as I shook his hand. “Inuyasha,” said Inuyasha, “So what’s your opinion about the half demon.” “I think its more of a vigilante than a hero,” I said, “Hunting down criminals isn’t how people do it in Seattle.” “Well try talking with this…. Alien,” said Inuyasha, “Calling himself Power Man, using a bunch of powers to handle a situation.” “Well how else can he help?” I asked, “If something bad happens he can’t stay away from it.”

“I say he should stay out of the way and let the half demon do his job, right Kagome?” asked Inuyasha. “Now now, let’s not get hasty,” said Kagome. “Its probably just me,” I said, “But Seattle has had a bad history with…. Freaks dressed like animals. Some would say he may be above the law.” “I think you should stop right there,” said InuYasha, “Unless you wanna take it outside.” We shot each other a glare. “Boys!” said someone. It was another man from the party. “This is great, Nicholas Shay meets Inuyasha,” he said, “I love bringing people together. My name’s Ghirahim, I’m a new scientist.” He shook our hands. “Its nice to… ow!” he said as he shook my hand, “He’s got a good grip you should… not pick a fight with this person.” “I’ll try to remember that,” said Inuyasha with a fake grin. The party continued. I took a cigarette and smoked it. 

“I thought you didn’t smoke,” said Luna. “I don’t need to smoke,” I said, “Remember I was experimented on years ago, so stuff like this won’t affect me.” I heard some ticking. “What is that?” I asked. It started getting faster. Acting quickly I pushed Wendy out of the way before the bomb went off. People were running and screaming. Some shy guy thugs surrounded people. I took Wendy’s hand and ran to get her somewhere safe. “What’s going on?” asked Wendy. I found a place. “Stay here, I’m gonna get help,” I said. “Ok,” said Wendy. I snuck out of the building and saw 3 guys guarding the roof. They were armed. “Shit!” I said. 

I grabbed my communicator. “Nick, what’s the situation?” asked Luna. “Its bad, we got 3 guys all armed securing the area,” I said, “I doubt I’ll stop them all at once. I think its time to bring out the big guns.” “I just sent it to your location,” said Luna, “Did it arrive?” I saw a small ship fall onto a building. “Right on cue,” I said. I went to it and got out the new suit and put it on. “With this new suit, you’ll move faster and hit harder than with the old suit,” said Luna, “I call it, Power-Man 2.0.” “Sweet,” I said. “You think that’s sweet try using the new mask,” said Luna, “You’ll be able to pinpoint an enemy’s location and use strategic moves to take them down.” I used it and found a way. 

“Time to give this thing a test run,” I said. I saw the guys and snuck behind them. I saw a new item in the matrix called the smoke ball. I used it to distract them, and then acting quickly I took them down. “All too easy,” I said. I jumped in through a window and started fighting the shy guy thugs. “Oh shit its Power Man,” said one of them, “Waste him!” they shot at me and I grabbed my beam sword and deflected the attacks. One of them came at me and I jumped up and grabbed something and threw it at them. Another one kicked me and I fell onto a table. “Ok,” I said. I used my mask to determine my next move. I switched to ice and did a jump. I then shot multiple iceballs at the thugs freezing them in their tracks and then took them down. There were more bombs going off and people evacuated the building. I then fought Mouser while everyone got out. We were continuing at each other until he tripped. “Its over Mouser,” I said, “You’ve lost.” “No, its you who’s lost Shay,” said Mouser. He pressed a button and then blew up chaining a massive explosion.

I went to go find Wendy. She was running from thugs who found her. “Oh no you don’t!” I said. I swooped in and caught her and flew out of the building before the bombs went off. She held on tight as I was flying fast. “You’re gonna be ok now we….” I said, “Um…. Ma’am. Whoever you are.” “Thanks,” she said as she gave me a hug, “Nicholas.” “Nicholas?” I asked, “I think you may have me confused with another person.” “Relax, I know its you, I’m not an idiot,” said Wendy, “Colleen tells me everything about you remember? Besides, no one can fight bad guys like Nicholas Shay does.” I took off my mask. “How long have you known?” I asked. “I didn’t!” she said with a smile, “Oh man, but I do now. I can’t believe you’re Power-Man!” “Yep, this is me,” I said, “Now you see why I always disappear.” “You’re incredible,” said Wendy.


	9. Korra's Delimma

Chapter 9: Korra's Delimma  
(Disclaimer!)

Korra was doing an airbending demonstration for the audience.  
“And that’s how its done!” she said.  
The audience started to cheer for her.   
“That was incredible!” said a random person.  
“Thank you random citizen,” said Korra.  
She went backstage after the show and saw someone looking at her.  
“Well, if it isn’t the so called avatar,” he said.   
“Do you want an autograph?” she asked, “Cause I’m free for them.”  
“I just wanna tell you something,” he said, “I was a very successful person who had a very good family. It may sound boring, but it enabled me to raise a daughter.”  
He gave her a photo of her.  
“I was very proud of what she became… but your war with Kuvira made me lose it all,” he said, “You murdered her. Not that you care or anything.”  
Korra was feeling a little uncomfortable.  
“You think you fight for the people, but you don’t,” he said, “You only fight for your damn selves! Who will avenge my daughter’s death?”  
“I’m so sorry to hear that,” she said.  
“Why would be sorry?” he asked, “Its not like the avatar is supposed to care about the people he or she killed. But my daughter is dead, and I blame you.”  
He walked away.  
Korra thought about all of the battles that she’s had and all the people that were involved.  
“Am i really responsible for all of this?” she asked herself.  
Later Korra was at an apartment watching the news.  
She saw something that shocked her.  
There was a battle between Power Man and Mouser and then an explosion happened.  
“After that explosion, dozens of bystanders were either injured or killed,” said the announcer, “After what has happened this reporter asks, Is the world really safe with these Bio-Humans roaming around freely?”  
“Nicholas….” She said.


	10. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Government comes to make rules to prevent Nicholas and Colleen from doing herowork. To top it off, Korra sides with them!

Chapter 3: The Great Divide  
(Disclaimer!! I own nothing of Nintendo or Inuyasha! Except for my OCs.)

I was walking into GSI where I was called for some kind of meeting. “I wonder what they want from me,” I said, “Its not like I did anything wrong.” I finally found the boarding room. There, I saw Little Mac, my old friend Tessa, and others. “Sit down Mr. Shay,” said Someone. I sat down. “I don’t believe we met,” he said, “My name is Joseph Dimaccio, head of the N.G.O.S, the New Government of Seattle.” “Sooooo what’s all this about?” I asked. “We’re here to congratulate you Nicholas for all of your hard work,” he said, “The world owes you and your friends for all of the things you’ve done for us… however…” “However what?” i asked. “However, some have been concerned with how your actions have resulted,” said Dimaccio, “People are afraid.” “That’s why I’m here,” said someone. I turned around and saw Korra. “Korra… what a surprise,” I said. “I don’t know how else to say this,” she said, “We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes I’m all for it.” “What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Nicholas, while many people see you as a hero, there are some who prefer the term vigilante,” said Dimaccio. “What word would you use?” i asked. “How about Dangerous,” said Dimaccio, “What else would you call a group of biologically enhanced superhumans that seem unconcerned about the mess they leave behind?” He showed us footage from my beginning days as Power Man to the most recent fight at the party. “For 2 years you’ve been acting with unlimited power and no supervision,“ he said, "This is something the world can no longer tolerate. However there is a solution” He gave me a document that asks that I resign from doing herowork. “From now on you will have to oblige to my rules,” he said, “The Hyrule Accords is a document that will sign all bio-humans with the government, and will allow you to go to specific places only when and if the panel deems it necesarry.” “What?” I asked. “And if you defy these rules, there will be consequences,” he said. “Y-you can’t do this to us,” I said. “I can and I have,” he said, “This discussion is over. You have 72 hours to decide.” I was walking out angry about the situation. “Nicholas I….” said Korra.

“I can’t believe you’re siding with them!” I said, “I thought we were friends.” “OF course we’re friends, but sometimes things just happen,” said Korra, “And there’s nothing you can do about it, so why bother?” “Look,” I said, “I can’t just sit back pretending I don’t see something happening. If I see someone in danger, I have to save them.” “Look you have every right to be angry about this,” said Korra, “But if you can’t accept limitations, then you’re no better than the bad guys.” “Korra, if I see that someone’s about to get hurt, I can’t ignore it,” I said, “Sometimes I wish I could.” “Nick, it would do everyone a favor if you just sign the document,” she said. “Forget it,” I said, “I’m not selling my soul to them just to keep Seattle safe from anymore collateral damage.” I walked away. “Nicholas, some things are just….. beyond our control,” she said. “That’s not the way I see it,” I said.

Colleen was looking for me. “There you are,” she said. “What do you want?” I asked. “Dude some soldiers were waiting for a demonstration and you never showed up,” she said. “What do you care?” I asked. “Well for starters, I had to cover your ass,” she said. “I didn’t ask you to,” I said. “No, but the commander did,” she said, “I was just doing as I was told.” “Whatever,” I said. She followed me. “Ok what’s going on dude?” she asked, “You’re not your useful cheerful self today.” “I don’t wanna talk about it,” I said. Ricky, one of Colleen’s comrades came by. “Come on dude, talk to us,” he said. I pushed him to a wall and put a fake blade near his head. “I said I don’t wanna talk about it!” I said. “And I can respect that,” he said. “Nicholas?” asked Colleen. “Fine, I was just at a meeting and apparently they want to put a law against half humans,” I said. “What?” asked Colleen. “After my little mess yesterday they decided that enough is enough,” I said. “Can’t your team do something?” asked Bryan. “First off this ‘team’ you speak of doesn’t exist anymore,” I said, “And second of all…. They’re gone.” 

“Well look Nick, no matter what happens I’ll be by your side,” said Colleen, “Because you’re my best friend.” “Thanks,” I said. I started to walk away. “Look,” she said, “I know how you feel.” “Don’t,” I said. “When your friends left….” I pulled away. “I said ‘don’t’,” I said. “Maybe its time we moved on from the past,” said Colleen. I headed out. “I may have fast healing, but even I have wounds that take longer to heal,” I said. Later I was heading to the place where Wendy works. “Hey,” she said, “I didn’t expect to see you here.” “Well here I am,” I said. “Did Colleen forget something?” asked Wendy. “No, I just thought we could hang out,” I said. “I guess you can’t get enough of the infamous Wendy,” she said as she grinned. “Unless you only like me because you know I’m power man,” I said.

She came to me. “So…. What’s the deal?” she asked, “I rarely see you hanging around other people. Antisocial much?” “Not exactly,” I said, “I had a group of really great friends. I don’t….. I don’t talk to them anymore.” “Why?” asked Wendy. “Things just got complicated and now…. They all left and I’m the only one here,” I said. “It happens,” said Wendy, “I actually know how you feel.” “You do?” I asked. “So my friend Rose and I were semi-finalist in the dance competition right?” she asked, “Rose was determined to win first place and make sure I won 2nd, she was training hard with me and them wham! I kicked her right in the face.” “Wow,” I said. “She had a broken jaw, swollen lip, and a black eye,” said Wendy, “My best friend since the sixth grade…. Never spoke to me again.” She looked down to the floor. “Ohhh, but…. Its not like you meant it,” I said. “Yeah… some stuff is just beyond our control,” she said, “Give me a sec to close up shop and we can get somethin’ to eat. Sushi.” 

I heard glass break. “What was that?” I asked. I was looking at a strange white haired guy. “Its here,” he said, “I know it. “Who the hell are you?” I asked. “You don’t recognize me do you?” he asked. “No why should….” I said. Something jogged in my memory. “OH my god, you’re that guy from the party,” I said. “What’s it to you?” he asked. “Why’d you dye your hair white?” I asked. “Ok are you gonna ask a bunch of questions?” he asked. He saw Wendy come out. “Found ya,” he said. Wendy started to run. The guy chased after her. “You picked the wrong day to mess with InuYasha!” he said. “Get away from her!” I shouted as I pushed him away. “alright now you’ve done it,” he said. He got out a giant sword. “Ok let’s do this,” I said as I got my beam sword out. 

We clashed at each other. “Your sword’s no match for my Tetsuiga,” he said. He dashed at me. “Try this one for size!” he shouted. I countered and kicked him in the face. “Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” he shouted. He did a claw attack and it scratched my face. I kept fighting him. “What the fuck is your deal?!” I said. “You’re not stopping me from taking down that half demon!” said InuYasha. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I said still blocking his attack. “Liar!” he shouted. He kicked me in the knee and slashed me and I fell to the ground. “Time to finish it,” he said. Someone lunged at InuYasha stopping his attack. It was Wendy…. But she looked different. Her skin was pale and she had some kind of mark on her face. “Keep. Away. From him,” she said. She suddenly regained control and turned normal again.

“The next time your symbol comes up, don’t answer it,” said InuYasha, “Power-Man is dead.” He started to walk away. “Tell me,” I said, “If you’re a half demon, do you bleed?” He ran off. “You will,” I said. I turned around and looked for Wendy and it started raining. “Wendy?” I asked, “Where are you?” I saw a purple light. “Wendy?” I asked. She turned and saw me. “Go….. run away like all the others,” she said. “What are you talking about?” I asked. “You saw it…. Didn’t you?” she asked. “Yeah,” I said. “Then you have a right to be scared of me,” she said tears streaming down her eyes, “Now I get to go back to having no friends…” I took her hand. “Wendy, I’m not going anywhere,” I said, “I made a promise to be your friend no matter what, and I intend to keep it.” She looked at me. “Thank you,” she said as she hugged me. “Its ok,” I said, “Tell me everything.” 

Wendy told me everything about how sht got her powers and why she spent the rest of her life hiding. “So you just kept running after your parents threatened to turn you in?” I asked. “Yes…. They knew what they would do to people like me… and they did it anyway,” she said with tears in her eyes. “That’s horrible,” I said, “I’d never do that to someone who’s close to me.” She noticed blood on my hand. “You’re bleeding,” she said. “Oh, its nothing,” I said. “Don’t say that,” said Wendy. Her hands glowed with energy and she touched them. The blood healed and my arm wasn’t hurting. “How did you do that?” I asked. “I have some kind of magic tricks,” she said, “They can heal other people’s wounds.” “Incredible,” I said. “You mean…. You don’t hate me for being a bio-human?” asked Wendy. “Of course not,” I said. She hugged me. “Thank you,” said Wendy. 

Inuyasha was getting his scars healed after a fight with me and Wendy. “I could’ve gotten him,” he said, “He’s the one causing all this chaos.” “I don’t think so Inuyasha,” said Kagome, “He seems to kind of a person to hurt others.” “But still.. he just doesn’t seem like a hero,” said Inuyasha. “Are you by any chance jealous of him?” asked Kagome. “No,” said Inuyasha, “I just wanna make sure he is who he says he is.” Ghirahim was watching. “Oh you will,” said Ghirahim, “And by then it will already be too late.” Some servants brought something into his lair. “We’ve found it,” said one of them. They opened the bag revealing Zant’s corpse. “Its time,” said Ghirahim.

The next day I was asleep on my bench doing research. The phone rang. “Hello?” I asked. “Hey,” said Korra, “Its me.” “What do you want?” I asked. “Is that any way to greet a girl?” asked Korra, “Anyways you gotta check this out.” “What is it?” I asked. “The half demon,” said Korra, “We found it.” We were at the secret weapons facility where Luna was. “It looks like I finally got a picture of the half demon,” said Luna, “Now we just have to find it.” “Then what will we do?” I asked curiously. “We’ll bring it to commander Dimaccio and he will decide his or her fate,” said Kuviera. Luna got the DNA and put it in the computer. It revealed someone familiar and I gasped. “No….” I said. “You know her?” asked Asami. “I…. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said. “You saw her,” said Kuviera. “……Yes,” I said. “That’s all we need to know,” said Korra, “Now we have to find her.”

“Who says we have to do that?” I asked. “The N.G.O.S,” said Korra, “We have our orders and you have ours.” “Korra, is this what Avatar Aang would’ve did?” I asked. “If it was for the good of his loved ones then yes,” said Korra, “You’re either with us, or against us. Its your choice.” That word echoed in my head. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” said Korra, “I have to get ready.” Asami looked at me staring out into the sky. “I know how much she means to you,” said Asami, “You’ll do us all a favor if you stay out of this one.” I was at a bar talking to Colleen, Finn, and Princess Bubblegum. “I can’t do this by myself,” I said, “I need your help to do this.” “So basically someone is framing Wendy for the mass murders going on,” said Finn, “And you think Wendy is innocent.” “That’s right,” I said. “Nicholas…. I’m not gonna turn against you,” she said, “I just wanna make sure we consider our options. Because people who shoot at you will more than likely shoot at us too.”

“So are you in?” I asked. “Yeah,” said Colleen. “Count me in too,” said someone. It was Luna. “Something tells me we were given the wrong blood,” she said, “I wanna help you guys find out who’s the real half demon behind all this.” “The more the merrier,” I said, “Where’s Megaman?” “Recovering after an intense battle,” said Luna, “But luckily I still have my paintbrush.” She swung it around like a sword and smashed something. “Dude, put thing away!” said a man, “There’s like children here!” “Oops,” she said. “We’ll have to do it in secret though,” I said, “If we’re gonna get intel on the real half demon, we might as well make a few adjustments.” Colleen was giving us some makeovers. I got a lether jacket and a new hairdo and put on some shades. “Its funny, I almost didn’t recognize who you were,” said Colleen. 

“Well at least you know a familiar face under the shades and we can all work a normal light,” I said. We spent the next few days getting intel and information on the real half demon. With all the info we realized that someone was pulling the strings. I then took them to where I was hiding Wendy. “Nicholas…” she said, “Who are they?” “They’re here to help,” I said, “We’ve been getting intel on the half demon we think is responsible for what’s happening.” “I promise you I didn’t do those things,” said Wendy. “And I believe you,” I said, “But the people who think you did are after you, and I don’t think they’ll settle for taking you in alive.” Wendy was scared. “But I won’t let them lay one finger on you,” I said, “I promise.” I heard sirens. “Oh shit,” said Colleen, “Its their task force!” I grabbed my beam sword. “Get Wendy out of here,” I said.

“I’m not going without you,” said Colleen. One of them busted the doors down. “Time to break out the heavy artillery,” said Colleen. She put on a backpack. “What is that?” I asked. Wings came out of it. “You think you’re the only guy Luna makes stuff for?” she asked, “Now let’s fight!” The task force came upstairs. “Arrest them!” said their leader. I jumped at them and fought them off while Finn and Princess Bubblegum took Wendy out of the building. I kept fighting the task force soldiers. “No doubt they work for N.G.O.S!” said Colleen. She flew by one of them giving them a hard punch. Wendy and the others were surrounded by soidiers. “We can’t get by them!” said Finn. “Stand back,” said Wendy. She used magic to push them all out of the way. One of them shot me in the arm. The wound healed. 

“Motherfucker!!!” I shouted. I kicked him in the balls. I saw Bolin and Opal fighting them off. “What’s going on here?” asked Bolin. “Apparently more than we know,” I said. “You won’t know anything by the time we’re done,” said Kuviera. “Oh shit,” said Colleen. She shot an earth attack at us and I deflected it. “Arwing!” said Wendy. I saw it and we all got inside. “Start, start you piece of junk!” I said. It started and I flew us away. “Asami, follow them!” said Kuviera. Asami appeared in some kind of exo skeleton. I remembered all my lessons in flying a plane and avoided her. “Freeze!” said Asami, “You’re under arrest!” Colleen flipped her off but tripped when I hit the brakes. “Why are we stopped?” she asked. “The lights red!” I said.

“THERE ARE NO GODDAMN RED LIGHTS IN A GODDAMN SKY CHASE!” she shouted. I started flying again. “Why’s she trying to kill us?” asked Bolin, “Um… why are you trying to kill us?” “She works for the c.i.a!” said Finn, “We’ve seen too much!” “Let’s not jump to conclusions,” said Opal, “We don’t know she’s trying to kill us.” “CAR!!!!” said Finn. “SHE’S TRYING TO KILL US!!!” shouted Opal. I avoided the car. “D-d-did you just put your blinker on?!” asked Colleen. “You gotta indicate your turn,” I said, “It’s the LAW!” “That. Does it,” she said. She took the wheel and flew faster. “Wait what are you doing?!” I said. She saw the task force soldiers and started shooting at them. “Woo!” said Opal, “Now that’s a sky chase!!!” Kuviera was following us. “Oh no,” said Finn. She was summoning two rocks and tried to crush us. “Hold on guys!” said Colleen.

She used the boost. “We’re not gonna make it,” said Bolin. “We’re gonna make it,” said Opal. “We’re not gonna make it!” said Bolin. “We’re gonna make it!” said Opal. “WE’RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!!!” said Bolin. “WE’RE GONNA MAKE IT!!!!!” said Opal. We made it. “We made it!” said Bolin. “Oh fuck!” I said. We crashed into a building and landed on the ground. “Is everyone ok?” I asked. “Yeah,” said Wendy, “We’re good!” Colleen got out. “They’re coming!” she said, “Hide.” Kuviera looked in the ship trying to find us. “Sir, the ship has been brought down, but there are no signs of the bodies,” she said. “Then they’re not dead,” said Dimaccio, “Continue the search.” “Understood,” she said. I looked around the area to make sure we were clear. “They’re gone,” I said, “Now let’s get moving.” “Where?” asked Luna. “The lab,” I said.


	11. The War Begins

Chapter 10: The war begins  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of InuYasha, Korra, or Nintendo!!)

We were heading into Luna’s secret lab. “Good thing I had this secret lab made in case someone takes over GSI for their little plan,” said Luna. We spent the night getting more intel about the half demon responsible for what’s been happening. “With this information we can find out who’s really behind this mess,” I said. I put the flash drive into the computer. “Time to activate the data,” said Luna, “Its being downloaded as we speak.” “I don’t know if we should be talking out loud about this,” said Princess Bubblegum. “Relax Bonnie,” said Bolin, “Its not like the N.G.O.S is monitoring us.” He was horribly wrong. Someone was monitoring us. “Commander Dimaccio,” said a soldier, “We have a disturbance. Someone’s hacked into our computers and they might find something they’re not supposed to know.” He turned to Korra. “You know what to do,” he said. “Yes sir,” said Korra, “Let’s move!” 

“Its almost done,” I said, “We just gotta make sure no one interferes with this process.” It was at 95%. “Almost done….” Said Luna. “Stop right there!” shouted someone. I turned to see Korra, Asami, Little Mac, Tessa and Kuviera. They somehow got into the lab. “Nicholas,” said Korra, “You seem a little defensive.” “Well its been a long day,” I said. “I’m only gonna say this once,” said Korra, “Surrender.” “Guys,” I said. “The jig is up Nicholas,” said Korra, “We know all about what you’re doing.” “Korra I can explain…” I said trying to defend my case but was interrupted. “You’re against the N.G.O.S, and you’re trying to hide the half demon from us,” said Asami. “Please people,” said Bubblegum, “We have something to prove Wendy’s innocence.” “Enough,” said Kuviera, “This ends now.” “I won’t let this happen,” I said, “I can’t let you hurt Wendy.” “Don’t you get it?” asked Asami, “She’s trying to trick you.” “No she’s not,” I said as I got in the way. “We were given orders to capture and kill the half demon, and we will carry out the orders,” said Kuviera, “even if it means we kill you as well.” 

I secretly had a smoke ball in my hands. “So be it,” I said, “But first…. CATCH!” I threw the smoke ball giving us time to run. “Haul ass!” I said. We started running. Task force soldiers got in the way and I took them down. We escaped the building with Wendy, but Asami followed us. “Stand down,” she said. “Never!” I said. I got out my beam sword that I remade. It now had crossguards. “Where’d you get that ideas?” asked Luna. “I’ve been a Star Wars fan since I was 7,” I said, “I know what I’m doing.” Soldiers came in with beam swords. Bolin and Opal were fighting Kuviera. “You don’t know what you’re doing!” said Opal, “Wendy is innocent!” “All I know is that you’re trying to take down the N.G.O.S,” said Kuviera, “And I have to stop you.” She did an uppercut on Bolin. “Nobody does that to him!” said Opal, “I’m gonna enjoy this.” She did an airburst attack on her and she fell on the ground. “Take that!” said Opal. I protected Wendy from the soldiers trying to get a hold of her. One of them knocked it out of my hands. I jumped up and kicked him and summoned it back before someone else hit me.  
“It really does come back to ya,” said Luna. Little Mac and Korra came at me. Korra whistled and more soldiers came back. “Tag team?” asked Colleen. “Tag Team,” I said. Colleen grabbed me and flew up. I jumped down and did an earthshake move stunning the soldiers. Korra jumped from platform to platform and hit me. Colleen flew down and caught me. “Thanks for the save,” I said. “Bolin, its time we try our move,” said Opal. “But what If I hurt you?” he asked. “Bolin! Our friends are in danger and need our help,” said Opal, “Trust me ok?” “Ok….” He said. He threw Opal in the air and she flew around the soldiers and did a super sonic scream. “Nice!” I said. Korra punched me in the face and I was bleeding. 

Wendy jumped off the cycle and transformed into her half demon form. “If I have to fight then I have no choice,” she said. She went into combat with her. Princess Bubblegum was battling Korra. “You’re pretty good for a princess made of candy,” said Korra. “You’re not so bad yourself, but playtime’s over!” she said. She cut off part of Korra’s hair. “I just got this hairstyle!” she said. “So what!” said Princess Bubblegum. I was fighting Asami and she pinned me down. “This is for your own good Nicholas!” she said, “Don’t try and fight us!” “I will until I prove Wendy is innocent!” I said. I kicked her off of me. “I’m not gonna let you hurt her Asami!” I said. “Don’t you get it Nicholas?!” said Asami, “She’s responsible for what’s happening! She has to die.” “I will not let you kill Wendy,” I said. “Then you’re my enemy!” said Asami.

She did a fire based attack and pushed me away. Wendy kicked Kuviera in the face giving her time to escape. Asami followed her. “Asami, take her down!!” said Korra. “With pleasure,” said Asami. She flew directly below Wendy. I was about to stop her but Korra blocked me with a concrete barrier. “Not so fast,” said Korra. I kept punching at it to break free. It broke down and pushed Korra away. I then jumped at a soldier and stole his rocket launcher. I used it and shot Asami down. “ASAMI!!!!!” shouted Korra. She fell hard to the ground.

Korra pushed me out of the way and brought Asami close to her. She took off Asami’s helmet. Asami opened her eyes to Korra. “Korra…. I’m sorry…..” she said. “Shhh,” said Korra. “At least I proved I could hold my own…. Didn’t I?” she said. She laid unconcious. Korra looked at her thinking she was dead. Tears streamed down her face. She turned at me with a glare. “I was wrong about you,” she said, “The whole world…. Was wrong about you.” “I’m sorry Korra,” I said, “You know I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice,” I said, “But Wendy’s my friend.” “So was I,” she said, “You’re not a hero…. You’re a murderer.” “Korra… this doesn’t have to end in a fight,” I said. She grabbed Asami’s glove and punched me so hard that I lost a tooth. “You just started a war!” she said. She shot fire at me and burned some of my clothes. She punched and kicked me so fast that I couldn’t defend myself. 

“Monster!!!!!” she said, “Murderer!!!!!” She kept attacking until I was beaten down .She then grabbed me by my neck. “Now, I’m going to kill you,” she said, “Goodbye old friend.” She charged up the glove to maximum power. “K-korra please….” I said. Wendy did some kind of magic pinning Korra down. “Run!” said Wendy. “But what about you?!” I asked. “I’ll be ok, just run!” she said, “I saw the half demon run that way!” “Its time to call in the suit,” I said. “Its not ready yet,” said Luna. “I don’t care!” I said, “We have no other option.” I put it on and chased after Inuyasha. “You’re not getting away from me,” I said. It started raining and thundering as I chased him. I finally cornered him. “You,” said InuYasha. “Damn right its me,” I said, “You wanted me, so here I am.”

“This doesn’t have to end like this,” said InuYasha, “Let me explain.” “Too late,” I said. I jumped at him, and he dodged. He then grabbed me and threw me at a building. “Stay down!” he said, “If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already!” I got back up and charged at him and kicked him near a searchlight. “Its time you realized what it means to be a human,” I said. I jumped at him and we fell down from floor to floor. InuYasha kicked me off and I landed on a table. “You’re trying my patience here!” he said. “Yeah, and I don’t like it!” I said. I punched him but he grabbed my arm. I tried to kick him and he grabbed my leg. He threw me back and people started to run. I quickly got back up and did a barrage of punches and he dodged them. “Wind Scar!” he shouted. He shot a burst of air at me and I dodged it.

Some soldiers were lining up guns targeted at us. “On my mark, fire,” said Ghirahim. “Sir!” said the soldiers. Korra was watching me fight InuYasha. “Wait a minute….” She said. Inuyasha punched me so hard that half of my mask broke apart. “Its time to end it,” said InuYasha. He kept clawing me and I was receiving serious damage. He knocked me down and I was too weak to get back up. The armor was too heavy. “You…. Bastard….” I said. “Fire!” said Ghirahim. “NO” said Korra. She stopped one of the soldiers and the shot missed me. InuYasha spotted the snipers then picked me up and dragged me away. Korra and Tessa fought off the soldiers. “That should buy them time to get away,” said Korra. “Korra, Asami is back,” said Luna, “I gave her the 1-up serum to bring her back.” “Thank goodness,” said Korra. “What have you done?!” said Ghirahim, “We had him right in our grasp!” “What you just did, I didn’t sign up for,” said Little Mac. “We said we’d capture them,” said Tessa, “That’s it.” “Kill them!” said Ghirahim. The soldiers had their guns trained on them. Kuvira made a concrete shield to help them escape. 

Chapter 4: Demise  
(Disclaimer!! I own nothing of Nintendo, Korra, or InuYasha!!)

I woke up and found myself in the secret lab. “He’s awake,” said Roll, “Thank goodness.” “Where am I?” I asked. “You’re back in the lab,” said Luna, “You were brought here after an intense battle.” “InuYasha,” I said. I quickly got back up. “Wait, you still need attention to your wounds,” said Luna. “I’m fine,” I said, “Is the battlesuit working?” “Its been fixed up,” said Luna. “Good,” I said as I was about to get it, “Then let’s…. What the?” The door to the battlesuit wouldn’t open. “What’s going on?” I asked. “Are you going to try and use the suit again?” asked Roll. “Yes, open,” I said. “Your purpose as a hero is to fight and help others, not to kill them,” said Roll. “Roll, open this damn door,” I said. “Do you want to kill InuYasha?” asked Roll. “Roll, just let me have it!” I said trying to bust the door down. “Will killing InuYasha improve your emotional state?” asked Roll. 

“Yes.. no, I don’t know!” I said, “Just give me the damn suit!!” “Is this what your friends would’ve wanted?” asked Luna. “It doesn’t matter!” I said. “Your friends wouldn’t approve of th….” Said Luna. “MY FRIENDS ARE GONE!!!!!!” I shouted as I hit a wall, “My friends…. Are gone….” “Your friends are here,” said Roll. “No… they’re not here,” I said, “They’re gone….” “They’re here,” said Luna. She showed me a video. I saw a familiar face. It was my friend from Brooklyn, Juniper. “Nicholas, if you ever see this, then you’ll know that I’m safe. A lot of people couldn’t make it out of the skirmish alive, but I managed to get somewhere safe.“ I couldn’t believe it. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” she said, “But I want you to know that you’ll always be my best friend. I want you to know that I’m safe and I’ll come back someday.” 

“Thank you Luna,” I said. She smiled. “I guess I’m not who I use to be anymore,” I said. “Nick,” said someone. It was Korra. “Guys….” I said. “I’m…” She interrupted me with a hug. “We’re gonna help you save Wendy,” she said, “And this time, we’ll be on your side.” I smiled. “But next time, try not to kill one of your own allies,” said Asami. “Oh man,” I said. “I…” “No its alright,” said Asami, “The 1-up cerum fixed my wounds.””Nicholas, we found something you should see,” said Princess Bubblegum. She was showing me footage of other half humans that were captured by Dimaccio’s forces. “What’s he doing with them?” asked Luna. “I don’t know, but the answer’s here somewhere,” I said. I saw that there was some kind of pool of water with other half human’s blood. “Wait a minute….” I said. “He’s making one of his own half humans,” said Korra, “I knew something was up.” “ No you didn’t, but I did,” I said, “I told you he was bad news.” 

“Then that means he just made that law to keep us out of the way of his true scheme!” said Asami, “We gotta stop him.” “No, first we have to free those half humans that he kidnapped,” I said, “We can’t leave any behind.” “Got it,” said Asami. “You’ll need help,” said someone. We turned and saw InuYasha and his friend Kagome. “You,” I said. “I saved your life, so don’t get all huffy on me,” he said. “You…. Saved me?” I asked, “Why?” “Because I need your help,” he said, “It turns out that he’s planning an attack on my home and won’t stop until they’re captured.” “Not on our watch,” said Korra, “You want out help you got it.” “Truce?” asked InuYasha as he held out his hand. I thought for a moment. “Truce,” I said, “Don’t hit me and we’ll get along just fine.” “Deal,” said Inuyasha. We were heading for his fortress.

“Asami and I will free the prisoners while you go and destroy the weapon,” said Colleen. “Not so fast!” said someone. It was a man in a mechanical suit. “Varrick?” I asked. “How do you know my name?” asked Varrick. “Dude, its me,” I said. “Prove it,” he said. “…You’re a dick,” I said. Zhu Li looked at him then back at me. He took off his mask. “Ok,” he said. We went inside to find the secret weapon. Ghirahim was watching us. “Come to me, my prey,” he said sharpening his sword. Colleen was freeing some of the half humans stuck in cages. “Follow me,” said Colleen. We were walking around a lab. I sensed someone was there. “Wendy?” I asked. I saw her lying in a cage. I opened it and she saw me. “Nicholas?” she asked. “That’s right,” I said, “I’m here to get you out of here.”

She looked down. “I…. I can’t,” she said. “What?” I said. “I said I can’t,” said Wendy, “I’m the cause of all of this…” “No, that’s not true,” I said. “Yes I am, don’t you get it?” she said, “If we hadn’t met, then your friends wouldn’t have been divided, more importantly, this whole war wouldn’t have been caused. Its all my fault.” “Don’t say that,” I said, “To be honest it was me who was to blame. I was responsible for dividing everyone, but I brought us all together to fight the real enemy.” She looked down. “It would be better if you stay away from me,” said Wendy, “Its for the best that I’m locked up. Then I won’t hurt you like I almost did.” “Its not for the best that you stay hidden from the world,” I said, “I was scared when I had my gifts. I didn’t think I was able to be somebody.” She looked at me. “But I knew that somehow I had to become the hero I am now, and now,” I said, “I’ve done what I can to keep this world safe and so far its been successful. If I can do that, then I can handle being with a half human or demon.” 

“But what will other people think?” asked Wendy as she changed her form, “Do you think you would love this?!” “But Wendy that isn’t who you are,” I said, “Its just how you feel.” I held her face. “And this is how I feel,” I said. I kissed her turning her back to normal. “I love you,” I said. “Well, isn’t that sweet,” said someone. I turned to see Dimaccio and Ghirahim. “I hate sweet,” he said. “You,” I said. “So, any trouble finding the place?” asked Dimaccio. “I know all about what you did,” I said, “Tricking InuYasha into attacking those people, making Wendy look like a monster to scare the hell outta the city, all so you could swoop in and be the hero.” “I did what was necessary in order to protect the half humans,” said Dimaccio. “Protect?” I asked, “You hunt them down, you lock them up, and you use their powers for your own game!” I said.

“I needed InuYasha and Wendy to look like they were spreading chaos because without chaos, my company has no reason to exist,” said Dimaccio. “Is that was this was all about?” asked Korra, “Job security?” “Precisely,” said Ghirahim, “And you almost ruined everything, but luckily you gave us something worth dying for.” He showed us footage of the fight between me and InuYasha. “However you failed to destroy him,” said Ghirahim. He showed us the weapon they were creating. “That’s where this comes in,” said Dimaccio, “If man won’t kill demon, then science will. And once the world sees the head of the NGOS saving them from the greatest half human threats in the last years, it’ll buy my NGOS at least 20 years of funding.” “Not if I can help it,” I said, “The people saw both of us in action. Its you who’s head’s gonna be on the platter.”

Ghirahim got in front. “What are you gonna do boy?” he asked, “Are you gonna kill us?” “No, no I’m gonna expose you, and your plan,” I said, “And then we’ll see who the real hero is.” “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” said Ghirahim as he changed form. His skin was made of some kind of metal. “Now I will dispose of you and your little team!” he said. He charged at me and I dodged. “Guards!” said Dimaccio. Task force soldiers showed up. “What do we do now?” asked Korra. “We fight,” said Wendy. Her hands were glowing with dark magic. She shot some projectiles at them and then teleported and took down the snipers. “Your girlfriend’s a cool fighter,” said Korra. “Shut up Korra!” I said. I tried attacking Ghirahim but his skin was too strong to break. 

“You keep doing that and you’ll never cut through,” he said. “But I can make you fall!” I said. I kicked him and he fell on the next floor. I noticed a crack at his chest. “If I attack that area I might weaken him,” I said. He came at me again. Meanwhile Colleen was helping all the half humans escape the facility. “This way,” she said. Asami was driving a truck. “I hope Varrick doesn’t mind if I borrow this,” she said. I kspt battling Ghirahim. “You’re pretty good for a kid,” he said. He shot projectiles at me and I deflected them. I charged at him and kicked the sword out of his hands and he fell to the ground defenseless. “Very well, its time to play dirty,” he said. He shape shifted to look like me. “Alright,” I said. We charged at each other fighting. Korra saw. “What the….” Said Korra. Fake Nicholas got out a giant sword and came at me. “Which one is Nicholas?” asked Wendy. 

Korra was confused. “I don’t know,” said Korra. “The one that obviously doesn’t have a big sword!” I said. We were fighting. I gave her a familiar sign. Korra shot an earth projectile at Ghirahim and then InuYasha lunged at him. “Wind Scar!” he said. He broke his disguise turning him back to normal. He crawled away from me. “Its over Ghirahim,” I said, “You’ve lost.” “No, no, no,” he said, “YOU WILL DIE!!!” He shot lightning at me and I reflected it with my beam sword. It turned his skin into a pale white color. “I… I can’t hold on any longer,” he said. Wendy sensed something. “Watch out!” she said. She pushed me out of the way. Dimacio tried to shoot me with a shotgun.

“You had a great run Nicholas, but your days in this world are over,” he said. “I don’t think so,” I said getting into a fighting stance, “We’re shutting down your weapon now.” “Not so fast,” he said. He fired another shot but Kuvira blocked it. I then jumped at him and kicked him. Dimaccio dropped his gun and fell into the tub of strange liquid where the weapon was being created. “Is he dead?” asked Kagome. “I’ll check,” I said. A hand emerged from the liquid. “Holy fuck!” I said. A giant monster came out. It had grey skin, red hair and yellow eyes.

“Run!” I said. We all escaped the building. “Demise is born!” said the creature. Colleen analyzed Demise. “That thing looks like a cross between the monster hunter and Dimaccio,” she said, “No wonder its coming after us!” InuYasha held him back. “I’ll hold him off while you run!” he said. “No way,” I said, “I’m done running away.” I got out my sword and jumped at Demise. He grabbed my leg and threw me at a building. He then lunged at me. I landed on someone’s car. “Ma’am,” I said, “I’m gonna need to borrow your car.” She quickly got out. I threw the car at Demise and he broke it. 

“Shit,” I said. Korra started attacking him. “Over here you big pile of muscle and darkness!!” she said. “Korra,” he said. I chased after him. He pushed me down to the ground and then hit me with concrete. He then swung me around and threw me at a building. “Nick!!” said Colleen. Demise got in her way. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked. I saw a huge truck. “Get away from her!” said Opal. She was airbending at him but it had no effect. He did a ground quake attack that shook the whole city. Parts of the road were cracked. Wendy saw a pair of guns. “Weapons,” she said. She quickly ran and grabbed them. “Oh no you don’t!” said Demise. Task Force soldiers fired at him. He attacked them all with brute force. “You leave them alone!” said Wendy. She fired her guns from her hands and somehow her feet. 

Demise ran after her. “No!” she said, “Stay away!!!!” Somehow she summoned a giant hand to attack. “What the….” She said. “Now you’re going to get it,” he said. He heard a car honk. It was me. “How bout a truck full of bob-ombs!!” I said. I quickly turned but he took out his sword and did a slice attack. The back of the truck exploded leaving the car part exposed. He grinned at me. “Oh shit,” I said. He charged up enough energy for an attack. Korra and the others got in the way. “You want him you’ll have to go through us!” she said. “All of us!” said Colleen. “So be it,” he said. He fired a beam of powerful energy that nearly destroyed the whole city and us as well. Or so I thought. We were somehow saved by something. Or someone. Wendy got a good look at her and recognized her.

“Rosalina?” she asked. Rosalina looked at her. “Hey Wendy,” said Rosalina smiling. I looked at InuYasha. “Is she with you?” I asked. “I thought she was with you,” he said. “We’re on the same side,” said Rosalina. “But… why did you come back?” asked Wendy. “I came back to find you, I wanted to apologize,” said Rosalina. “For what?” asked Wendy. “For what happened all those years ago,” said Rosalina. “I don’t remember what that was,” said Wendy. “Neither do I,” said Rosalina. They hugged. “She’s ok,” said Wendy, “She’s just emotional.” A small star like creature appeared from her hair. “Looks like we’re both half humans,” said Rosalina. Demise grabbed Wendy. “Let me go!!” she said. “Not a chance,” said Demise. I lunged at him but he pushed me down. He then threw Wendy at a building and she hit her head. “WENDY!!!” I shouted. My eyes grew red with rage. I grabbed my beam sword and charged at him. “DIE!!!!!!” I shouted. We clashed at each other with my swords. I switched powers from my power matrix to try and outsmart him but he was too quick. 

Wendy was gaining back consciousness and saw me battling Demise. I finally managed to hit him. He got furious and then attacked me. He then jumped on my and punched the suits power supply. He attacked me so much that the suit fell apart. I was completely defenseless. “Prepare to die,” he said. A giant hand attacked him. It was Wendy. “Fuck off!” she said. She fired at him. I felt something inside of me happening. Another one of my half human genes was kicking in. I saw a Lucario give me a hand and took it. Something amazing happened. Wendy kept firing at Demise but ran out of ammo. “Shit,” she said. “You’re out of ammo,” he said, “And out of ideas.” Someone shot an aura sphere at him. It was me. “What?” he asked, “But I killed you!” “I don’t die easily,” I said as aura glowed in my hands, “Behold the power of Aura!” I started attacking him with a barrage of attacks.

Wendy helped me fight him back while Asami and Korra helped the others. “There’s only one way this ends Nicholas Shay,” said Demise, “Either you die, or I do.” “Not gonna happen!” I said. I jumped at him again. He then charged at me and we both fell off of a building. Wendy grabbed onto my legs and Demise grabbed my arm. My robotic arm. “I’m not letting go of you,” said Demise, “So you’ll have to pull us up!” “Don’t do it Nicholas!” said Wendy. “You have two choices Nicholas,” he said, “Either pull us up, or both of us die.” I tried but he was heavy. I then saw my beam sword. “What are you doing?” he asked. I took it and stabbed my metal arm. “No!” he shouted. I finally cut my arm off and he fell to the ground. When the dust settled his body turned back to normal and the substance was burned in the fire. Wendy pulled me back up. Ghirahim saw everything. “No…. no,” he said, “Just you wait Nicholas… This isn’t over.” 

Wendy and I returned to the others. “Looks like we owe you a real apology for all this,” said Tessa. “Don’t sweat it,” I said. InuYasha gave me a handshake. “Anytime you need some assistance, come and find me,” he said, “I’ll be waiting.” Kagome got on his back and they flew away. “Man, that was an intense battle,” said Bolin, “Wait til mako hears about this.” “Yeah,” I said. “I’m sorry about your friends though,” said Korra. “My friends are right here,” I said. Wendy hugged me and then gave me a kiss. “I love you too,” she said. Later Dimaccio was thrown in jail for his crimes and the N.G.O.S was terminated. The heroes were free to act on their own terms again as well, and they say I’m the one who fixed it. Oh and those half humans that were captured? They were all returned back to their rightful homes and families. 

 

As for me, there was something coming that I didn’t even know about. I was back in my apartment and saw someone in the shadows. “So you’ve finally figured it out after all these years?” he asked. “Figured out what?” I asked. “That you’re no longer the only superhero,” said the person, “Let me tell you son, you share a world with other heroes and half humans, and I can see you’ll fit perfectly for what I’m planning.” “Who are you?” I asked. The person stepped out. I couldn’t believe who it was. “I’m Captain N,” he said, “I’m here to discuss the Peacekeepers plan.”

 

I got a letter from Korra a few days after the recent events that happened. 

"Nicholas, I heard you finally found yourself an appartment to live in. I’m really glad you did. I didn’t really like the idea of you living in the ‘Heroes Lounge’ by yourself after what happened. Ever since I became the avatar, all I wanted was to keep everyone I care about safe. And by signing the Bio-Human Registration Act, I thought I was sparing you what almost happened to me. Now I realize i was only sparing myself. The news said that the Registration Act was made null and void, allowing us to do what we do best. We were given a second chance, and its best that we don’t squander it. Hopefully one day we can understand each other. I know I hurt you Nicholas, and I’m sorry. We may have our differences, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still my friend. I wish we agreed on the document, I really do. I know you’re doing what you think is right, and that’s all any of us can do. That’s all any of us should. I heard from a friend that someone recruited you for a secret project. So I promise you Nicholas Shay, no matter what, if you need us…if you need me…I’ll be there.

THE END

Nicholas Shay will return in the Peacekeepers series……

Wendy was trying out her new guns for her hands and feet. “They fit like a glove don’t they?” I asked. “Absolutely,” said Wendy, “Thanks for making these.” “Thank Luna,” I said, “If it weren’t for her, these wouldn’t have existed, and nor would I get another arm.” “Ah you’re just lucky that I had a spare, but I would still be able to make a new one in less than a week,” said Luna. Wendy fired with them and tried out some new combos. “Sweet!” she said. “I think you’ll be ready for a field test soon Wendy,” I said, “But you’ll need a codename too.” She thought for a moment. “I think it be cool if I was called….” She said, “Bayonetta.” She grinned.


End file.
